


PRZEGWIZDANE

by saxnas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Human Castiel, M/M, Supportive Sam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxnas/pseuds/saxnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poniższy tekst jest inspirowany Winter's Tale by NorthernSparrow i dwoma innymi jej doskonałymi opowieściami: Forgotten i Flight, z których pożyczyłam kilka rzeczy i dwie postacie (Sarah i kotkę Meg). Opowieści NorthernSparrow są majstersztykami, ale też nasunęły mi pomysł, jakby tą historię opowiedzieć po mojemu :) Jest to taka maleńka, kilkunastorozdziałowa odnoga, w której jest raczej mało akcji, za to dużo gadania :)<br/>Wszystko zaczyna się w momencie, w którym Cas jest człowiekiem, po bardzo trudnym okresie bezdomności wraca do bunkra aby pod okiem Winchesterów dojść do siebie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cztery zimne prysznice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Winter's Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654327) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



> Poniższy tekst jest inspirowany Winter's Tale by NorthernSparrow i dwoma innymi jej doskonałymi opowieściami: Forgotten i Flight, z których pożyczyłam postacie: Sarah (pielęgniarki, która wspomogła Team Free Will), kotki Meg, którą Cas przygarnął w Forgotten (przecudowny motyw) oraz jego notatnika/pamiętnika z Winter's Tale. W mojej historii nie ma żadnych cytatów z tego pamiętnika - jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, co NorthernSparrow napisała, musicie sięgnąć po jej tekst. Ja napisałam to, co według mnie mogłoby się tam znaleźć, gdybym to ja wpadła na ten doskonały pomysł, aby Cas pisał pamiętnik (to naprawdę doskonały pomysł i żałuję, że nie jest mój). A! I jeszcze śliczne dwie fotografie, które Dean zawiesił w pokoju Casa, w bunkrze: orła i widoku Ziemi z kosmosu - również są z opowieści NorthernSparrow. Zarówno Sarah jak i Meg w moim opowiadaniu pojawiają się marginalnie, ale są tak uroczymi postaciami, że traktuję je już jak kanoniczne i po prostu nie mogłam ich pominąć! :) Opowieści NorthernSparrow są majstersztykami, ale też nasunęły mi pomysł, jakby tę historię opowiedzieć po mojemu :) Jest to taka maleńka, kilkunastorozdziałowa odnoga, w której jest raczej mało akcji, za to dużo gadania :)
> 
> Wszystko zaczyna się w momencie, w którym Cas jest człowiekiem, po bardzo trudnym okresie bezdomności wraca do bunkra aby pod okiem Winchesterów dojść do siebie i co z tego wynika.

 

 

 

– Cholera, Sam... Tak mnie wkurzył! – Dean z impetem postawił kubek pod kranik ekspresu i nacisnął guzik niecierpliwie, kilka razy, nadal nie mogąc się uspokoić. – Cholera! Sammy, czasem już naprawdę nie mam do niego siły... – Pokręcił głową. Oparł obie dłonie na blacie i pochylił się, starając się wyrównać oddech.

Sam poklepał go po plecach.

– Może z nim pogadam? Wytłumaczę?

– Możesz? – Dean podniósł głowę z błyskiem nadziei w oczach. – Wiesz, tobie to jakoś lepiej wychodzi...

Sam przewrócił oczami.

– Może zacznij z nim _rozmawiać_ , to też zacznie ci wychodzić? – Poradził z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem.

– A co ja robię?

Sam popatrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę a potem westchnął, zabierając kubek.

– Ok., idę do niego. A ty przestań panikować. Jeden zimny prysznic mu nie zaszkodzi.

– Cztery. Cztery! – Dean podniósł głos.

– Dobrze, cztery. Spokojnie. Nic się nie stało.

– Jak to nic? Jak to nic?!

– Przestań krzyczeć. To nic nie pomoże.

Ekspres zawarczał, prychnął obłoczkiem pary i wypuścił z bulgotem trochę kawy na dno kubka. Maszyneria zatrzymała się i każdy mógłby pomyśleć, że to wszystko na co ją stać, ale cierpliwość jest cnotą. Po chwili zasyczało, stuknęło i kawa zaczęła ciurkać powoli. To był stary ekspres, ale nawet z taniej mieszanki robusty z arabiką potrafił wycisnąć cały aromat i tyle kofeiny, ile tylko było w ziarnach.

Dean patrzył na strumyczek smolistej cieczy powoli wypełniającej naczynie.

– Naprawdę, przysięgam, że miałem ochotę sprać go na kwaśne jabłko! – Walnął pięścią, kubek podskoczył, ekspres syknął z urazą.

– Ok., pogadam z nim! Przestań wrzeszczeć. – Sam klepnął brata w ramię. – Pogadam z nim! _Pogadam_ z nim. Ok.?

Zostawił Deana w kuchni i skierował się do sypialni Casa. Aby uspokoić Deana starał się bagatelizować sprawę, ale prawda była taka, że też się trochę zdenerwował. Co Casowi strzeliło do głowy? Od kilku dni brał prysznic w zimnej wodzie, żeby ZAOSZCZĘDZIĆ.

Dean odkrył to przypadkiem, zaniepokojony podczas wieczornego podawania leków. Cas siedział na łóżku, zawinięty w koc, szczękając zębami. Dean zmierzył mu temperaturę, ale Cas nie miał gorączki. Wręcz przeciwnie, był nawet nieco wychłodzony. Po serii mniej lub bardziej drążących pytań Dean dowiedział się, że Cas w trosce o ich budżet postanowił oszczędzać na ciepłej wodzie. Z właściwą sobie szczerością wyznał także, że od kilku dni nie zjada całych posiłków, część z nich odkładając na później. Przyciśnięty przez Deana wyciągnął spod łóżka karton w połowie zapełniony czerstwymi kromkami tostów, kilkoma przejrzałymi bananami, jabłkami, słoikiem z resztką dżemu, drugim słoikiem z resztką masła orzechowego i kilkoma plastrami żółtego sera, wyraźnie ściągniętymi z kanapek, które ostatnio dostawał na śniadanie.

Nic dziwnego, że Dean się wściekł.

Cas ledwo co wylizał się z hipotermii, zapalenia płuc i wciąż miał dużą niedowagę. Robili wszystko, żeby jak najszybciej postawić go na nogi, a ten postanowił OSZCZĘDZAĆ.

Sam zapukał do drzwi i poczekał na odpowiedź.

– To ja, Sam, możemy pogadać? Cas? Możemy pogadać? – Zapukał ponownie. – Cas? Stary, chcę tylko pogadać... – Starał się przybrać najbardziej spokojny i przyjazny ton. – Cas?

Za drzwiami było cicho. Podejrzanie cicho. Sam poczuł lekki niepokój. Nacisnął klamkę i zajrzał do środka. Pusto. Wszedł i rozejrzał się. Pokój był posprzątany, łóżko pościelone. Na stoliku nocnym stała tylko mała lampka.

Sam cofnął się za próg, ale nagle zawrócił i jeszcze raz wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się. Coś się nie zgadzało. Coś było nie tak, ale co? Omiótł spojrzeniem wnętrze. Łóżko. Koce, porządnie złożone, poduszki. Stolik. Lampka. Zdjęcie Ziemi na ścianie. Mały fotel w rogu. Szafa z pojedynczymi drzwiami.

Zdjęcie Ziemi...

Zdjęcie Ziemi...

– Dean! Dean! – wrzasnął, wybiegając do kuchni.


	2. Schowek

W ciągu kwadransa obszukali całe piętro, wszystkie sypialnie, łazienki, bibliotekę, wszystkie zakamarki, a potem rozdzielili się. Sam szukał w podziemiach a Dean wybiegł na zewnątrz, aby zobaczyć, czy _głupi anioł nie wybrał się przypadkiem na spacer_. Cas zniknął. Nie było też Meg, jego kotki, którą przygarnął, kiedy sam był bezdomny. Dwa bezdomne stworzenia.

Wrócili do biblioteki po pół godzinie. Z niczym.

– Nie ma go. Obszedłem okolice bunkra, gdyby szedł do miasta lub w stronę lasu widziałbym go. Żadnych śladów. – Dean potarł czoło i Sam zauważył, że trzęsą mu się ręce.

– Ja też nic. – Podniósł dłonie do twarzy i przez chwilę próbował się skupić. – Wszystko obszukaliśmy. W bunkrze go nie ma. Musiał wyjść. Może pojedziemy do miasta? Jest już zmierzch, mogłeś go nie zauważyć, jeśli szedł dość szybko... Mógł być już za zakrętem...

– Szybko? W jego stanie?

– Minęło… – Sam spojrzał na zegarek. – Ponad trzy kwadranse. Miał sporo czasu żeby dojść, dokądkolwiek się wybierał… – Chciał rozważyć z Deanem różne warianty, ale wystarczył rzut oka na jego zaciętą twarz, by zrezygnować chwilowo z rozmowy.

– Ok., pojedziemy do miasta. – Dean wziął kluczyki i poszli do garażu.

Prawie go przeoczyli. Dean już odpalił silnik, kiedy nagle zauważył jakiś ruch w kącie, ciemnym kącie, za szafką z narzędziami i zapasowymi oponami. Jakiś naprawdę nieznaczny ruch, a może odgłos...? Może odgłos.

Może... miauknięcie?

Zgasił silnik i chwilę nasłuchiwał.

A potem wysiadł i nie zamykając drzwiczek podszedł do słupka opon i...

– Co... – Nabrał powietrza w płuca. – Co ty do cholery tutaj robisz?

Cas siedział w samym rogu, na skrzynce z wiertarką udarową Stanleya, przyciskając Meg do piersi i próbując ją uciszyć nerwowymi ruchami dłoni, które niewiele przypominały pieszczotliwe głaskanie. Meg natychmiast skorzystała z powstałego zamieszania i prysnęła między nogami Deana i Sama, kierując się do szpary w drzwiach prowadzących na schody do ciepłej kuchni. Najwyraźniej pobyt w ciemnym, chłodnym garażu nie przypadł jej do gustu i nie rozumiała, czemu Cas ją tu zaciągnął.

Cas skulił się, zerkając to na Deana to na Sama.

– Co się stało? Szukamy cię od prawie godziny... Czemu tu siedzisz? – Sam ukucnął przed nim. – Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że chcesz wyjść? Czemu tu siedzisz?

Cas przełknął ślinę, zaciskając palce na kolanach.

– Nie zabrałem jedzenia... Nie ukradłem. Nic nie ukradłem – powiedział w końcu cicho. – Odkładałem tylko to, co dostałem. Na później.

– Nikt tak nie pomyślał. Cas, nikt nie pomyślał, że cokolwiek ukradłeś. – Sam spojrzał lodowato na Deana po czym odwrócił się znów do Casa. – Nikt. Ok., teraz wstań i chodź, pójdziemy do kuchni, zrobimy kakao i pogadamy o tym, co się stało? Ok.?

– Dean jest zły. Sam, nakrzyczał, że biorę prysznic, i zobaczył jedzenie i był bardzo zły, ale ja nic nie ukradłem, i nie wiedziałem, że nie można zabierać jedzenia... Chciałem tylko schować na później... – Cas chciał wszystko powiedzieć na raz, jąkał się i połykał wyrazy, zakrztusił się i na chwilę zamilkł, co Sam wykorzystał, pociągając go do góry, żeby wstał i poszedł za nim.

– Ok., spokojnie. Nikt nie uważa, że cokolwiek ukradłeś, ok.? To po pierwsze – powiedział jeszcze raz, popychając go przed sobą. – Po drugie, czemu tu się schowałeś?

– Dean powiedział, że ma mnie dość, że już nie może wytrzymać, więc pomyślałem... pomyślałem... że się tu... przeniosę, zanim mi każe iść, zanim... bo wtedy... zanim mi każe iść i że... że... – Cas dreptał w dół schodów, odwracając się do Sama z błagalną miną. – Ja nie będę się już kąpać, obiecuję! Obiecuję, że nie będę zużywać wody i nie będę przeszkadzać, jeśli tylko mogę spać w garażu, pozwól mi spać w garażu, Sam, tam nie pada i jest ciepło i nie ma szczurów i nie będę w ogóle przeszkadzać, _obiecuję_ , tylko nie mów, że muszę iść, Sam, proszę, nie bądź zły, wytłumacz Deanowi, że ja nie ukradłem jedzenia, ja nie ukradłem...

Sam przystanął na moment na środku schodów, ogłuszony tym, co powiedział Cas. Potem odwrócił się do idącego za nim Deana. Dean niósł w ręku jedyną rzecz, którą zabrał z pokoju Cas: zdjęcie orła, które wisiało na ścianie. Tylko tą jedną.

A teraz przepchnął się koło Sama, złapał Casa za koszulkę na piersiach i ściągnął w dół z furią, nie przejmując się za bardzo, że Cas potykał się na stopniach i prawie spadł. Sam nigdy wcześniej nie widział Deana tak wściekłego. Nigdy. Zanim zdążył zareagować, Dean zaciągnął Casa do kuchni i przez kilka minut po prostu wrzeszczał.

Sam próbował go uspokoić, ale po chwili zrezygnował. Dean najwyraźniej musiał się wykrzyczeć. _Co sobie głupi anioł wyobraża? Co mu siedzi w głowie? Jak można być tak głupim? Jak można być takim idiotą? Jak można tak straszyć ludzi? Jak można się tak głupio zachowywać? Co za głupoty opowiada? Co to za wymysły?!_

A potem Dean nagle urwał i przyciągnął Casa do siebie, obejmując ramionami ciasno, w zupełnym milczeniu. Sam dyskretnie wycofał się do biblioteki.


	3. Opakowanie zastępcze

– Hej. Jak tam, kolego? – Sam usiadł koło Casa, kiedy wreszcie wszystko się uspokoiło. – Gdzie Dean?

– Powiedział, że zaraz wróci, że musi coś przynieść... – Cas siedział w swoim pokoju, zawinięty w koc, podpierając głowę rękami, nadal zmartwiony i przygnębiony.

– A ty jak? W porządku już?

– Dean mi powiedział, że nie powinienem się martwić wodą i że jeśli jeszcze raz zacznę oszczędzać to mi pokaże gdzie raki zimują... – powiedział Cas, podnosząc na Sama szeroko otwarte, błyszczące oczy. – Wyczułem, że to rodzaj groźby.

Sam roześmiał się.

– Tak się mówi. Nie chodzi o prawdziwe raki. To takie powiedzenie. I tak, to rodzaj groźby, ale takiej, której się nigdy nie realizuje. Dean nie był zły na ciebie, że zużywasz wodę, ale dlatego, że myłeś się w zimnej i to mogło ci zaszkodzić. Mogłeś się przeziębić. Dlatego był zły. Nie przez wodę i nie przez jedzenie.

– Tak właśnie powiedział. Powiedział, że jestem głupi. Powiedział to dwadzieścia dwa razy. Liczyłem. – Cas spojrzał na swoje ręce. – Ale mnie uścisnął, więc chyba nie jest tak bardzo rozgniewany. I nie wyrzucił mnie na dwór. Więc nie jest taki zły na mnie, prawda? – Cas przechylił głowę, próbując zrozumieć. – Powiedział, że nie mogę spać w garażu i że nie mogę zbierać jedzenia na później. Ale mogę spać nadal w swoim pokoju i że muszę jeść wszystko, co mi dajecie i że jeśli jestem głodny, to mogę zrobić sobie sam jedzenie, sam. Mogę wziąć to co chcę i zjeść, z lodówki. Albo ze spiżarni. Cokolwiek chcę. Jeśli tylko jestem głodny. – Cas pokręcił głową. – Sam? Mogę? Też uważasz, że mogę? Zgadzasz się?

– No jasne, że możesz. – Sam przełknął ślinę. Nagle dotarło do niego, że pierwsze, najsilniejsze doświadczenia Casa z bycia człowiekiem to głód. – Możesz... możesz brać wszystko, czego potrzebujesz... – Odchrząknął. – Może teraz czegoś chcesz? Może zrobić ci zupę, albo kanapkę? Albo kakao? Z piankami i cynamonem?

Cas zastanowił się dłuższy moment (czy ktokolwiek na świecie miałby siłę, by oprzeć się kakao z piankami?), ale w końcu powiedział:

– Nie. Dziękuję. Może za chwilę. Dean powiedział, że zaraz coś przyniesie, więc na niego poczekam. Nie chcę, żeby znów krzyczał.

– Cas? – Sam odwrócił go do siebie. – Dean na ciebie nakrzyczał, bo się bardzo o ciebie martwi. Bardzo się zdenerwował, że mógłbyś zrobić sobie krzywdę. Rozumiesz? On bardzo się o ciebie martwi.

Cas odpowiedział spojrzeniem pełnym zwątpienia.

– On cię... lubi. Rozumiesz? Bardzo. Bardzo lubi – powiedział Sam. – Dlatego tak bardzo się zdenerwował. Przestraszył się, że się przeziębisz i że znów jesteś głodny. Dlatego krzyczał.

– Ty mnie nie lubisz?

– Co ty mówisz? Oczywiście, że cię lubię!

– A nie nakrzyczałeś. Nie przestraszyłeś się?

Sam westchnął. Jak mu to wytłumaczyć?

– Słyszałem was w kuchni. Chciał mnie sprać na kwaśne jabłko. To znaczy: zbić. Chciał mnie _zbić_. – Cas popatrzył na swoje dłonie i zacisnął je w pięści, ale szybko je rozluźnił. – Nie mógłbym się obronić. Jestem słaby, Sam. Nie mógłbym się obronić – powiedział cicho. – Nie obroniłem się. Dean na mnie krzyczał, nie obroniłem się. Powiedział, że jestem głupi. Dwadzieścia dwa razy. Liczyłem. Nie obroniłem się. Dean ma rację. Jestem głupi.

– Nie mów tak – wtrącił Sam, ale Cas pokręcił głową, nie przestając mówić.

– Prosiłem, żeby mnie nie wyrzucał, bo tam na zewnątrz jest zimno. Sam, jest tak zimno. A ja nie mam pieniędzy ani pracy i znów bym głodował, i znów bym marzł, i Sam, ja bym już nie dał rady. Sam, ja bym już nie dał rady... więc _prosiłem_ go, żeby mnie nie wyrzucał. _Prosiłem_ , Sam. I ciebie prosiłem.

Sam znów zaniemówił, słysząc panikę w głosie Casa, tak jak na schodach. Nie potrafił nic odpowiedzieć, tylko go objął i przycisnął mocno do siebie, czując, że Cas drży w uścisku.

Wreszcie Dean wrócił, kucnął przed nimi, poczekał, aż Sam wreszcie wypuści Casa z objęć i wtedy położył mu coś na kolanach.

– Ok., głupku. – Zaczął prawie wesoło, ale spoglądając na ich poważne miny i on zrobił się poważny, odchrząknął. – Miałeś dostać to za kilka dni, ale kilka dni chyba nie zrobi różnicy, zwłaszcza teraz, w tej sytuacji, więc... Masz.

Cas spojrzał na kolana.

Podniósł prezent.

– Twój...?

– To opakowanie zastępcze. Miałem kupić nowy, ale skoro masz to dostać dziś, to na razie... Na razie... – Dean delikatnie nakrył palcami dłonie Casa i pomógł mu rozłożyć swój stary, skórzany portfel, popękany na grzbiecie i powycierany przy rogach. W pierwszej przegródce na karty tkwiło fałszywe prawo jazdy wystawione na nazwisko Cas Winchester. W drugiej nowiutka, plastikowa karta płatnicza. – Tu jest siedemset dolarów.

Dean uśmiechnął się widząc miny Casa i Sama.

– Co? Sprzedałem te stare numery Biuściastych Azjatek. Był cały komplet z czterdziestego dziewiątego i pięćdziesiątego... Trafił się jakiś zwariowany kolekcjoner, poszło za dobrą cenę. To są pieniądze w razie gdyby coś się stało. Gdybyś potrzebował pilnie a mnie lub Sama akurat by nie było w pobliżu, żeby ci pomóc. Na wszelki wypadek.

Cas zmarszczył brwi.

– Tylko na wszelki wypadek. – Dean zaznaczył stanowczo, sięgając do kolejnej przegródki. – A to jest klucz do bunkra. Twój własny klucz. To znaczy, że nie jesteś gościem. Mieszkasz tu, masz własny klucz. Nie jesteś gościem. Jesteś u siebie. To jest teraz twój dom. Prawda, Sammy?

– Prawda! – Sam skinął głową gorliwie i uśmiechnął się szeroko do Deana. – Oczywiście, że tak!

Cas patrzył w oszołomieniu na portfel i na klucz.

– I Cas... Nie musisz oszczędzać wody i prądu. Bunkier jest samowystarczalny. Przynajmniej pod tym względem. To nas nic nie kosztuje. Ludzie Pisma zadbali o takie rzeczy. Studnia głębinowa, pompy i niezależne źródło energii. Nie musimy na tym oszczędzać.

– Nie wyrzucasz mnie... – Cas przerwał mu prawie bezgłośnie. – Ale zostanę sam? Dlatego dajesz mi klucz i pieniądze. Wyjeżdżacie. Kiedy?

– Nie wyjeżdżamy. – Dean zmusił go, żeby na niego popatrzył. – Nie wyjeżdżamy. Przysięgam. Nie wyjeżdżamy. Sam, powiedz.

– Dean ma rację, jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie wyjeżdżamy, a jeśli wyjedziemy, to z tobą. Jak wreszcie wyzdrowiejesz i nabierzesz sił, wystarczająco żeby pomóc nam w polowaniach. – Sam poklepał go po ramieniu. – Tylko wtedy. Ale powinieneś mieć własny klucz i własne pieniądze. Tak jak Dean i ja. Każdy z nas ma własny klucz i pieniądze. Każdy z Winchesterów. Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester i Cas Winchester. Ok? Każdy z nas.

Cas mrugał i mrugał a potem zacisnął powieki i krótki, zduszony dźwięk wyrwał mu się z gardła. Przycisnął obie pięści do warg, jakby chciał za wszelką cenę zdławić go, zatrzymać w sobie. Sam też zamrugał, poklepał go ponownie, popatrzył na Deana, wstał, wymamrotał niewyraźnie, że musi coś szybko _zrobić w kuchni, więc, tego..._ I zniknął, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Dean spojrzał za nim, na zamknięte drzwi i na Casa i nagle powziął jeszcze jedną decyzję.

Klęknął ostrożnie i przysunął się do Casa, blisko, zaledwie dwa, trzy cale od jego twarzy. Cas otworzył powieki i spojrzał na niego oczami mokrymi od łez.

– Chciałbym, żebyś spał ze mną – powiedział Dean. – W moim pokoju. Dziś. I jutro. I pojutrze. Możesz mieć ten pokój. Swój pokój, ale chciałbym, żebyś spał ze mną. I trzymał u mnie rzeczy. I ten obrazek. – Pokazał zdjęcie orła, które leżało na stoliku nocnym. – U mnie.

– Już nie chcesz mnie zbić?

Dean nie od razu zrozumiał. Najpierw się żachnął, urażony takim posądzeniem, ale kiedy Cas przypomniał mu rozmowę w kuchni, westchnął.

– Już nie. Na pewno nie. Przepraszam – powiedział, chociaż przyszło mu to z trudem. – Przepraszam, że się uniosłem. Ale musisz mi obiecać, że będziesz używać gorącej wody i że będziesz jeść do syta. Żadnego oszczędzania, dobra? Możesz obiecać? Cas, musisz wydobrzeć, a to oznacza, że musisz jeść i nie możesz się przeziębić. Rozumiesz? Nie możesz nie jeść i nie możesz się myć w zimnej wodzie. To nie jest oszczędność, to głupota.

Cas przytaknął, nie odrywając spojrzenia od Deana. Nagle zmrużył oczy, jakby coś kliknęło, jakby jakiś mały klocek wpadł w odpowiedni otwór, na swoje miejsce. Jakby coś zrozumiał, a przynajmniej był blisko zrozumienia.

Cokolwiek to było, nie powiedział tego na głos, ale nagle pomyślał, że te dwadzieścia dwa (obecnie już dwadzieścia trzy) razy nie są warte rozpamiętywania. Dean klęczał przed nim, poprawiając koc na jego ramionach, otulając go i odsuwając mu włosy z czoła szorstkimi gestami, które nie miały w sobie nic pieszczotliwego, a jednak Cas poczuł... coś. Coś ciepłego w środku. Coś zaskakującego. Poczuł się _bezpiecznie_. To było dziwne. To było nielogiczne. Dean jeszcze parę minut temu wydawał się przerażający, ciągnął go za sobą po schodach, krzyczał i groził. Cas przypomniał sobie ostre, lodowate dźgnięcie strachu, które kazało mu wziąć Meg w ramiona, zabrać to, co najważniejsze i uciec, schować się.

_Uciec._

_Schować się._

A teraz... Jak to pogodzić? Cas nie wiedział. Nie rozumiał.

– Chcę cię mieć na oku – powiedział Dean. – Głupku.

Dwadzieścia cztery, dodał w myślach Cas. A może nie? Bo tym razem to zabrzmiało zupełnie inaczej. Jakby mówił coś zupełnie innego. Jakby mówił coś bardzo miłego. Ale to było _nielogiczne_.

Gapił się na Deana, usiłując dogrzebać się w jego twarzy odpowiedzi, która wciąż mu umykała. I nagle klocek wypadł. Znów nie pasował. Nic się nie zgadzało. Żołądek Casa ścisnął się we wspomnieniu lęku i wstydu. Lęku, że Dean go wyrzuci. Bo odejście z bunkra to głód, zimno, strach. Koniec. Cas powiedział Samowi prawdę: był zbyt słaby i nie wytrzymałby. Nie przetrwałby. Dlatego musiał zrobić wszystko, aby zostać. Aby Dean _pozwolił_ mu zostać. I to było źródłem drugiego z tych okropnych, paraliżujących uczuć: wstydu.

To uczucie było gorsze niż głód. Było wstrętne. Oblepiało od środka jak coś bardzo brudnego. I Cas w tej chwili czuł się brudny. Czuł się _wstrętny_.

Delikatnie złożył portfel i lekko się wyprostował, oddalając się, jakby chciał Deanowi zaoszczędzić kontaktu z czymś tak _ohydnym_. Bojąc się, że Dean wyczuje ten wstyd jak odór niemytego ciała i będzie nim gardził. A potem Cas zdał sobie sprawę, że jest za późno. Że Dean już nim gardzi. I Cas wcale nie był o to zły. Dean miał wszelkie powody, by nim gardzić. Nic dziwnego, że tak łatwo się irytował. Cas rozumiał. Nie miał już nic do zaoferowania. Przestał być wojownikiem, stał się śmiertelny. Nie poradził sobie na zewnątrz. Nie potrafił się sobą zaopiekować, więc jak mógłby opiekować się kimś innym? Jak mógłby opiekować się Deanem i Samem tak, jak dotychczas?

Nie mógł.

– Dziękuję za prezent – powiedział formalnym tonem. – I, jeśli nie będzie to zbyt nieuprzejme z mojej strony, wolałbym zostać w tym pokoju. W moim pokoju.

Dean spuścił wzrok. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, jakby ta odpowiedź wcale go nie zaskoczyła, jakby się właśnie takiej spodziewał ( _a nie mówiłem, stary? Co sobie myślałeś?_ ). Podniósł ręce w pojednawczym geście.

– Oczywiście. To twój pokój. Ja tylko... Tylko chciałem... – Spojrzał przelotnie na Casa, wstając. – Sam na pewno robi coś do jedzenia. Przyjdź. Musisz jeść.

– Dziękuję, oczywiście. Dziękuję bardzo – powiedział, starając się nadać głosowi tak kurtuazyjny i pełen wdzięczności ton jaki tylko mógł z siebie wykrzesać. Odłożył portfel na stolik nocny i złożył ręce na kolanach. Dean zamknął za sobą drzwi ostrożnie, jakby były taflą kruchego szkła.

Cas tego dnia już nie opuścił pokoju i wszyscy wieczorem poszli do łóżek z ciężkimi myślami, a niektórzy z bolącym sercem.


	4. Ur

Następnego dnia rano, jeszcze zanim wstał Dean Cas przydreptał do kuchni.

– Sam? Chciałbym pomóc. Jak mogę pomóc? – Stanął po drugiej stronie stołu. Sam przerwał krojenie warzyw.

– Nie trzeba. Naprawdę, usiądź. Robię śniadanie. Chcesz kanapkę? Albo płatki? Albo jajka? Jajecznicę? – Spojrzał wyczekująco. – Może kakao? Albo kawałek ciasta?

– Chcę pomóc. – Cas patrzył na niego z uporem. – Chcę coś zrobić. Powiedz, co mogę zrobić?

Sam się zastanowił. Cas nadal był zbyt słaby, żeby zrobić naprawdę cokolwiek. O co mógłby go poprosić? Cas ledwo był w stanie ustać dziesięć minut o własnych siłach, nie szukając oparcia. Zasypiał co jakiś czas, często w trakcie jakiś czynności. Po posiłkach, przy stole, przy czytaniu, przy oglądaniu filmu, podczas rozmów...

Mając łaskę Cas był praktycznie niezniszczalny a stawić mu opór mógł tylko inny anioł. Niewielu aniołów. Był moment, kiedy Sam myślał, że naprawdę żaden anioł, ani nawet archanioł nie byłby w stanie pokonać Casa w uczciwej walce. Jego determinacja, nieustępliwość...

Teraz jednak Cas był wychudzonym śmiertelnikiem, z połamanymi żebrami i organizmem, który ledwo zwalczył graniczne wyziębienie, zapalenie płuc, znaczną utratę krwi i co najmniej kilka poważnych pobić. Powłóczył nogami jak staruszek. Pokasływał. Źle sypiał. Miewał dreszcze, zawroty głowy, bóle brzucha, pleców, kończyn. Był słaby jak dziecko.

– Zastanowię się, ok.? – Sam powiedział w końcu, żeby go trochę uspokoić. – Na razie zjedzmy śniadanie, a potem coś znajdziemy dla ciebie. Może tak być?

Cas skinął poważnie.

– Chcę pomóc. Chcę się przydać – oświadczył ponownie, chcąc mieć pewność, że Sam rozumie. Sam potwierdził. A potem przyszedł Dean i Cas umilkł.

Dean próbował żartować, wygłupiał się. Dwa razy próbował dotknąć Casa pod jakimś pretekstem, ale jego mina i nagła sztywność mięśni szybko odstraszyły go od dalszych prób.

Cas wyraźnie go unikał.

Schodził mu z drogi.

W milczeniu zjadł śniadanie, podziękował i zaoferował, że pozmywa. Sam wymienił spojrzenia z Deanem i odmówił. Cas nalegał.

– Ja pozmywam, a ty idź odpocznij – uciął szorstko Dean. Cas spojrzał na niego i wyszedł, z całej siły próbując wyglądać żwawo i dziarsko, ale obaj zauważyli, że sięgnął ręką do ściany i przystanął zaraz za kuchennymi drzwiami, żeby odpocząć.

– Wy co? – Sam potrząsnął głową. – Myślałem, że się wczoraj dogadaliście?

Dean wzruszył ramionami, zbierając naczynia. Odkręcił kran. Sam spojrzał wyczekująco, ale nie naciskał. Po chwili oznajmił, że idzie do biblioteki i Dean przyjął to z ulgą. Ostatnie czego teraz potrzebował, to dyskusji, _co z nimi._ Z nim i Casem. Głównie dlatego, że nie było żadnych _nich_.

Po zmywaniu posprzątał trochę, na blacie i wokół. Zamiótł podłogę. Jeszcze raz umył zlew. Zrobił kawę. Dla siebie i Sama. I kakao dla Casa. Ten głupek uwielbiał kakao. Przypominał Sammy’ego, kiedy Sammy był mały.

Kakao, ciasteczka, kanapki z masłem orzechowym i galaretką. Głupi dzieciak. Nie powinien jeść tyle słodyczy. Jedzenie dla dziewczyn i maluchów, prychnął z pogardą. Powinien jeść coś męskiego! Mięso! Tłuste frytki. Keczup. Ostry. Sól. Dużo soli. I pieprzu. Żadnych warzyw. Ewentualnie wyciskające łzy ostre papryczki i cebulę. Jak porządny facet, jak wojownik.

Głupi dzieciak.

Dean wyjął talerzyk, zrobił kanapkę, kładąc grubą warstwę masła i jeszcze grubszą galaretki. Zabrał talerzyk i kubek i poszedł do biblioteki. Cas siedział przy stole z Sammym i rozmawiali o Ur.

– Słuchaj tego! – Sammy odwrócił się podekscytowany. – Cas tam był! Był w najstarszym znanym ludzkości mieście, kiedy je _budowali_! Cas tam był! Czekaj! Cas, znasz Epos o Gilgameszu?

– Och, to tylko jedna z wersji starej historii... Bardzo zniekształcona wobec tego, co się naprawdę zdarzyło... – powiedział Cas patrząc na kanapkę i kakao, które postawił przed nim Dean. – Dziękuję.

Dean położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Chciał powiedzieć, pokazać mu, że to co się wczoraj wydarzyło to była jakaś cholerna pomyłka. Błąd, zła reakcja. Nie powinien krzyczeć. Nie powinien mówić tego wszystkiego, do niego, do Sama w kuchni, tego, co było tylko słowami, które opacznie zrozumiane...

Chciał pokazać, że nadal są kumplami. Że się o niego troszczy i że Cas może znów być sobą, z tymi swoimi spojrzeniami, szukaniem jego wzroku, przekrzywioną głową, gdy słucha uważnie _wszystkiego_ co Dean mówi.

Ale Cas lekko się odsunął i ręka Deana ześlizgnęła się po jego plecach.

– Sam, zjesz? – Zaoferował Cas, sięgając po książkę leżącą przed Sammym.

– Ty nie? – Upewnił się Sam, po czym złapał kanapkę i wgryzł się łapczywie. – A co się właściwie wydarzyło? Według ciebie?

– Och, długa historia... – Cas kartkował książkę, dochodząc do rycin przedstawiających tabliczki z pismem klinowym. Przez chwilę przyglądał się im i Sam zorientował się, że on czyta. Czyta!

I wtedy nagle go olśniło.

– Cas? Możesz to przetłumaczyć?

– To? – Cas postukał palcem w kartkę. – Mogę, ale po co? To już jest przetłumaczone. To fragmenty eposu i z tego co wiem, to już jest przetłumaczone.

– Nie. Tak...To znaczy... – Sam zamachał ręką, rzucając pół kanapki na talerz i niecierpliwie wycierając palce o dżinsy. Wstał, pobiegł do półki, wyciągnął jakieś oprawione w płótno notatniki z odręcznymi notatkami i położył na blacie. – To. To czy możesz przetłumaczyć? – Spojrzał z napięciem w twarz Casa.

Cas podniósł brwi i przyjrzał się szeregom znaczków, o których Dean nie mógłby powiedzieć więcej niż: cholera, nawet nie wiedziałem, że to cokolwiek znaczy. Wygląda jak dreptanie kury po świeżym betonie.

– No jasne. To łatwy tekst. O... potworze z gór. – Wskazał jakiś fragment. – Jest tu pewna gra słów, bo nie chodziło o dosłowne góry, tylko... – Spojrzał na sufit. – Starożytni mówiąc o górach mieli na myśli siedzibę bogów.

– Dla Greków Olimp! – powiedział Sam.

– Na przykład, tak. To musi dotyczyć aniołów. – Cas wczytał się głębiej, przekładając kolejne strony. – Acha! Olbrzymy, potwory z gór. Nefilim. Przeklęte potomstwo Synów Bożych i ziemskich kobiet. Na pewno chcesz to przetłumaczyć?

Sam podsunął mu czysty notes i ołówek.

– Chciałeś pomóc – powiedział.

Cas spojrzał niepewnie, jakby nie dowierzał, czy to się naprawdę będzie liczyło. Sam postukał czubkiem ołówka w kartkę.

– No chcesz pomóc, czy nie? Ja nie znam sumeryjskiego, więc...

– Chcę! Oczywiście, że pomogę! Zaraz to zrobię! – Cas niecierpliwie odsunął z zasięgu rąk kubek i talerzyk, przysunął do siebie notatnik i czyste kartki i natychmiast zabrał się do pracy, jakby bał się, że Sam się rozmyśli.

Dean ściągnął brwi i poszedł do garażu. Miał wrażenie, że powinien zajrzeć pod maskę Impali. Powinien coś naprawić, natychmiast.


	5. Tylko, żeby się upewnić

Cas pracował dwie godziny bez przerwy. Dean przyglądał mu się z oddali, oparty o filar. Cas był skupiony, ale zrelaksowany. Jego dłoń miarowo przesuwała się w dół kolejnych stron, równym rytmem zapełniając kolejne linijki.

Jego oczy śledziły tekst z uwagą i ani razu nie rozproszył się na tyle, aby spojrzeć gdzie indziej. Czasem uśmiechał się do siebie, jakby natrafiał na coś znajomego, jakby jakieś słowa, frazy, rezonowały w jego pamięci, przywołując wspomnienia, skojarzenia.

Sammy miał doskonały pomysł, trzeba przyznać.

Dean napił się kawy. Prawie zupełnie ostygła od czasu, gdy tu stanął. Gapiąc się na Casa. _Upewniając_ się, czy wszystko w porządku. – skorygował się w myślach. Najwyraźniej było. Dean poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, widząc jak Cas podnosi głowę i patrzy na Sama. Słucha tego, co Sammy mówi. Z natężoną uwagą. Odpowiada z namysłem. Patrzy na Sama, badając jego reakcje. Podsuwa mu kartki i _uśmiecha się_.

– Dobra robota, Cas! – Sammy poklepuje go po ramieniu i Cas promienieje. – Czas na lunch.

– Pomogę ci! – Cas się podrywa, ale Sammy popycha go lekko w stronę kanapy.

– Napracowałeś się. Odpocznij. Po lunchu znów popracujemy, _jeśli_ będziesz mieć siłę. Teraz odpocznij. – Nakazuje stanowczo, usadzając Casa i poprawiając ogień na kominku. – Ciepło ci?

Cas kiwa głową i po chwili układa się wygodnie. Dean widzi, że Cas jest zmęczony i za chwilę zaśnie. Sam też to widzi. Nakrywa go kocem i mówi: _ok., teraz odpocznij, bo potem znów będziesz mi potrzebny._

Dean chciałby być teraz na miejscu Sama. Otulić Casa kocem, poprawić mu poduszkę. Spytać, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Odgarnąć włosy z czoła. Przyłożyć dłoń na dłużej, aby sprawdzić, czy nie ma temperatury. Powiedzieć: _ok., kolego, w razie czego zawołaj, będę obok._

Chciałby, żeby Cas odprowadził go wzrokiem. Żeby znów patrzył na niego tak, jak wcześniej. Żeby powiedział: _dobrze, Dean_.

Naprawdę lubił dźwięk swojego imienia w ustach tego głupka.

Dopił kawę i zniknął w kuchni.


	6. Kwalifikacje

Sam jeszcze raz upewnił się, czy Cas czuje się dobrze. Cas zaczął zasypiać, jak tylko dotknął głową poduszki. To była intensywna praca i nie chciał go forsować ponad miarę. Teraz niech pośpi, a potem zjedzą. A potem zobaczą. Nic na siłę. Nic ponad siły.

Kątem oka widział Deana na końcu pokoju. Przyglądał się im z dziwną miną. Sam pomyślał, że powinni pogadać. Zdążył zauważyć, że po wczorajszym relacje Deana i Casa bardzo się pogorszyły.

Cas najwyraźniej go unikał. Sam wcześniej często miewał dość ich niekończących się spojrzeń, kiedy nie dostrzegali niczego i nikogo poza sobą. Tych dziwnych rozmów bez słów. Tego, że Cas nie zawsze odpowiadał na jego modlitwy, ale nigdy nie zwlekał z pojawieniem się, kiedy tylko Dean zawołał, żeby _zwlókł tu swój pierzasty tyłek, amen_. Tych chwil, kiedy błyskawicznie jeden wiedział, co zrobi drugi. Czasem Sam się irytował, kiedy Dean dokuczał Casowi i stroił sobie żarty, a jedyne co otrzymywał w zamian to nieskończenie cierpliwa lojalność. I uwielbienie, szczerze mówiąc.

Cas nigdy nie tracił Deana z oczu, zawsze stał w pobliżu gotów do walki, do obrony. Gotów spełnić każdą prośbę, każdy _rozkaz_. Sam czasem zastanawiał się, czy Dean w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak to wygląda z boku.

Ale wczoraj coś się zmieniło. Dziś wszystko wyglądało inaczej.

Sam westchnął. Już wolałby, żeby było jak kiedyś.

Podszedł do stołu i zaczął przeglądać i porządkować notatki Casa. Poskładał wszystko. Odłożył na kupkę. Obok notatnik jednego z Ludzi Pism, który Cas tłumaczył. Przełożył spłowiałą jedwabną tasiemkę zakładki, żeby nie zgubić strony, nad którą Cas skończył pracę. I potem zobaczył mały notesik ze sprężynowym grzbietem. Widział go już kiedyś u Casa.

Nie powinien zaglądać.

Obejrzał się. Cas spał na kanapie, nakryty kocem.

Nie powinien.

Przeczytał pierwszą stronę i przekartkował kolejne. Nagle złożył okładki i poszedł do kuchni. Nalał sobie czystej wódki, wyjętej z zamrażalnika, gęstej jak olej.

– Co się stało? – Dean spojrzał znad talerza z zaciekawieniem i zmarszczył brwi na widok twarzy brata i butelki w jego dłoni

– Wiesz, że Cas ma notes? – Sam nalał sobie kolejną porcję, wychylił i usiadł koło Deana.

– Och!... Notes. – Dean skinął, odkładając nadgryzionego burgera.

– Wiedziałeś? – Sam podniósł brwi. – Widziałeś go?

Mina Deana mówiła sama za siebie. Sam obejrzał się na drzwi.

– Do diabła, Dean! Wiedziałeś? – syknął. – Wiedziałeś o notesie? Wiesz, co w nim jest? _Widziałeś_ , co tam jest?

Dean nie musiał nic mówić. Odsunął talerz i jednocześnie Sam odsunął się z krzesłem, odchylając się na oparcie z wyrazem niedowierzania.

– Wiedziałeś? – Pokręcił głową. Kręcił i kręcił, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć. – Dean... Myślałem... Myślałem, że wiem co się dzieje... Co... Co w tobie siedzi. Wiedziałeś i...? Myślałem, że cię znam. – Rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie. – Najwyraźniej cholernie się pomyliłem.

Wstał i wyszedł, odwracając głowę, jakby nie chciał spotkać jego spojrzenia. Jakby się _brzydził_.

Dean nie poczuł się urażony. Nie był. Rozumiał Sammy’ego. Każdego ranka, odkąd przeczytał te notatki, osobiste zapiski Casa z czasu, kiedy był bezdomny...

No cóż. Każdego ranka stawał nad umywalką i zaczynał się golić i zajmowało mu to dwa razy więcej czasu niż zwykle i miał cztery razy więcej drobnych zacięć. Może dlatego, że nie mógł patrzeć w lustro. A może dlatego, że drżały mu ręce.

Wstał, zawinął talerz z burgerem w folię spożywczą i odstawił do lodówki. Umył ręce, kubek po kawie, kilka naczyń stojących w zlewie, myśląc, co mógłby zrobić później. Miał mnóstwo czasu, odkąd Cas go unikał po tej całej awanturze (i nawet klucz i portfel niczego nie naprawiły, a może pogorszyły sprawy), a teraz Sam najwyraźniej przestanie się do niego odzywać.

_Mnóstwo czasu dla siebie._

_Yup. Hurra..._

Bardzo ostrożnie odłożył umyty talerz na suszarkę. Gdyby stłukł ten jeden, coś by w nim pękło i już by się nie zatrzymał, póki nie wytłukłby wszystkich, do ostatniej sztuki. Głos rozsądku podpowiadał mu, że potrzebują talerzy bardziej niż skorup i że utrata kontroli nad wrzącym pod skórą gniewem na samego siebie może zaprowadzić go tam, gdzie nie chciałby się znaleźć.

Nagle wziął kluczki, tylko kluczyki, nawet nie kurtkę i poszedł do garażu. Nagle miał plan. Prosty, jasny plan. Wsiąść w Impalę i pojechać gdzieś... Gdziekolwiek.

Zniknąć gdzieś po drodze, zostawiając wszystko za sobą. Bunkier, Casa, Sama. Notes, zdjęcie orła na ścianie. Puste łóżko. Puste ręce. I puste butelki po whisky.

 

 

Sam obszedł bunkier, posiedział w swoim pokoju, poszedł do łazienki, wziął prysznic, wrócił do kuchni, zrobił coś do jedzenia, poszedł do garażu, poszedł znów do łazienki i jeszcze raz obszedł bunkier, zanim wrócił do biblioteki, gdzie Cas znów siedział nad kopiami pisma klinowego, pracowicie zapisując kolejne strony tłumaczenia swoim kaligraficznym, drobnym pismem.

– Cas? – Sam usiadł po przekątnej, aby nie być naprzeciwko ani obok. Ani zbyt blisko, ani konfrontacyjnie. – Przepraszam.

Cas podniósł głowę.

– Przepraszam.

Ołówek powędrował na blat z cichym stuknięciem. Cas splótł palce i westchnął.

– To nie jest dobry wstęp do rozmowy, jeśli któryś z Winchesterów zaczyna od przeprosin.

– Cas...

– Sam! – Cas przerwał mu, zawahał się i dodał ciszej – nie musisz nic mówić, Sam. Ja wiem.

– Wiesz? – Sam uznał, że dziś jest dzień, w którym wszyscy wiedzą więcej niż on, co było albo niepokojącym ewenementem, albo powinien zrewidować przekonania na swój temat.

– Przetłumaczyłem dla ciebie prawie wszystkie te fragmenty. Mam nadzieję, że ci się to nigdy nie przyda. – Cas podsunął stos arkusików. – Część z tych bestii na szczęście już nie istnieje, ale nadal jest kilka... uśpionych. – Przechylił głowę, zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej to wyrazić – _związanych-w_ - _otchłani_. Wolałbyś nie stawać nigdy naprzeciw żadnej z nich. – Podkreślił wagę tego oświadczenia lekkim skinieniem głowy i wrócił do pisania.

Sam przez chwilę patrzył na niego, potem wziął kilka arkusików i zaczął przeglądać je bez zainteresowania, wreszcie poprawił się na krześle.

– Cas, wtedy kiedy Dean cię wyrzu... Kiedy byłeś... Tam... na zewnątrz....

Cas spojrzał znów, z ledwie wyczuwalnym zniecierpliwieniem.

– Przepraszam, że nie zadzwoniłem, żeby spytać jak sobie radzisz. Że żaden z nas nie zadzwonił. Że musiałeś przejść przez to wszystko. Przepraszam. – Sięgnął przez blat i położył dłoń na dłoni Casa.

Cas popatrzył w dół, na ich dłonie, na Sama, na dłonie i po namyśle poklepał go wolną ręką, jednocześnie wysuwając drugą spod ciepłych, ciężkich palców młodszego Winchestera.

– Nie zamartwiaj się tym. Przecież ostatecznie mnie znaleźliście. Pomagacie mi – powiedział, wracając do pisania.

Sam nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Tyle rzeczy. I nic. Czy słowa, teraz, cokolwiek zmienią? Czy przeprosiny coś znaczą? Czy można skleić takie pęknięcie? Odzyskać raz zwiedzione zaufanie?

Nie odezwał się już, w milczeniu obserwując pełną koncentracji, efektywną pracę Casa. Cas chciał być potrzebny. Chciał pomóc i gdy tylko Sam dał mu to zadanie Cas natychmiast je chwycił, wczepił się w nie, wgryzł, jak głodny pies w rzuconą kość. Sam był prawie pewien, że Cas nie dostrzega wagi swoich kwalifikacji. Tego, jak wiele wie. Znał to wszystko. Wszystkie kultury. Wszystkie cywilizacje. Wszystkie rasy, wraz z tymi odnogami, abberacjami, pojawiającymi się i znikającymi bez śladów, albo ze śladami zbyt nieczytelnymi, by można je było spostrzec, nie mówiąc o użyciu.

Cas był... mądry.

Cas był _stary_.

Cas mógł pomóc, nie tylko jako wojownik, nieśmiertelna maszyna do zabijania. Cas mógł pomóc _naprawdę_ , gdyby tylko umieli go wykorzystać.

– Cas, ile ty właściwie znasz języków?

– Wszystkie – powiedział, nie podnosząc głowy i nie przerywając pisania.

– Wiesz, że mógłbyś na tym zarabiać? Gdybyś chciał?

Cas popatrzył na niego z nagłym zainteresowaniem.

– Ludzie potrzebują tłumaczy. Płacą za ich pracę. Mógłbyś w ten sposób zarabiać. – Sam otworzył komputer i wyszukał odpowiednie frazy. – Spójrz. To są biura tłumaczeń. Ludzie nie znają wszystkich języków. Najwyżej dwa lub trzy jednocześnie. Najczęściej jeden. Jeden! A ty znasz _wszystkie_. Mógłbyś zacząć pracować dla kogoś, albo nawet na własny rachunek.

Cas przysunął komputer do siebie i czytał przez chwilę z ekranu.

Sam obserwował zmianę jego mimiki. Ciekawość. Zaskoczenie. Niedowierzanie. Nadzieja.

– Mógłbym zarabiać? Sam? Mógłbym sam na siebie zarabiać? Mieć pracę? Mam _kwalifikacje_? – pytał oszołomiony. Kiedy był bezdomny i desperacko poszukiwał jakiegokolwiek zajęcia, które umożliwiłoby mu zarobienie kilku dolarów na najtańszą żywność, słowem kluczem, barierą nie do pokonania były kwalifikacje. Nie miał kwalifikacji. Przynajmniej tak myślał. Nie miał doświadczenia, które interesowałoby pracodawców.

A teraz Sam twierdzi, że ma umiejętności, które są _wartościowe_.

Kiedy Dean znów go wyrzuci, kiedy znów wyląduje na ulicy, w środku zimy – nie będzie już taki bezbronny, bezradny. Bezużyteczny. Ma _kwalifikacje_! Będzie mógł zarobić na jedzenie! Na schronienie.

– Będę mógł się utrzymać! I Meg! Będę mógł się nią opiekować. I będę mógł oddać wam pieniądze i będę mógł znaleźć mieszkanie. Własne mieszkanie. I nikt już mnie nie wyrzuci, bo to będzie moje mieszkanie... – mówił szybko, podekscytowany. – O, Sam! Sam! Dziękuję!

Rzucił się naokoło stołu, aby go uściskać.

Sam oddał uścisk, czując słodko-gorzki posmak w ustach po słowach Casa, kiedy tylko dotarł do niego ich sens.

– Możemy wysłać e-maile do kilku firm i zobaczymy, co się stanie. Chcesz? – Zaproponował. Cas, uszczęśliwiony, pokiwał entuzjastycznie.


	7. Rain Man

To był całkiem owocny dzień. Pełen wrażeń. Cas odbył właśnie długą rozmowę przez wideokomunikator z coraz bardziej zafascynowanym właścicielem małej agencji i jego trzema współpracownikami. Najpierw wykazał się znajomością kilku języków europejskich. Później bliskowschodnich. Dodał łacinę, grekę i hebrajski. Przy aramejskim zapadła taka cisza, że Cas bał się, że stracili połączenie.

– Czy to jest prawda? Czy to jakiś żart? – spytał w końcu najstarszy z tłumaczy, który potwierdził poprawność tłumaczenia hebrajskiego i stwierdził, że może poprosić znajomego z uniwersytetu w Tel Avivie o przygotowanie i sprawdzenie próbki aramejskiego, ale na jego oko wyglądało, że mieli do czynienia z czymś... niesamowitym.

– To jest prawda – powiedział Sam, wpychając się w zasięg kamerki. – Mój... brat... on zna także języki azjatyckie.

– Które? – spytał przytomnie piegowaty rudzielec, z wyglądu najmłodszy z całej grupy.

– Wszystkie... – powiedział Cas, ale Sam go zagłuszył kilkoma kaszlnięciami. _Wszystkie_ brzmiałoby zbyt nieprawdopodobnie i raczej zbyt przerażająco. Cała czwórka wyglądała, jakby już nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Odepchnął Casa zupełnie poza zasięg kamerki i sprecyzował:

– Te najpopularniejsze. Chiński, japoński... – Przewrócił oczami. – Nie znam się. On ma zespół Aspergera. Genialny kretyn. – Spojrzał krzywo na Casa, kopiąc go pod stołem znacząco, żeby się nie odzywał i nie obraził. Cas zmarszczył brwi, ale milczał. – Taki Rain Man. Lingwistyczny. W kasynie się nie przyda...

– Och! O... – Wyrwało się współczująco z czterech piersi. To miało sens. W to można było uwierzyć.

– No właśnie. Dlatego brat ma kłopoty ze znalezieniem pracy... Jest trochę... Aspołeczny. – Cas skrzywił się, ale Sam znów go kopnął. – Ale pracuje szybko i bezbłędnie, bo nic go nie rozprasza. Rain Man – powtórzył.

Właściciel pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Po krótkiej konwersacji pożegnał swoich trzech tłumaczy i kiedy zostali sami z Samem (i Casem w tle) zaproponował, że może wysłać kilka tekstów, na próbę. Za połowę stawki. A potem zobaczymy. Czy to ma sens?

Sam powiedział, że ma, ale podpiszą umowę na te kilka tekstów i o jaką kwotę chodzi? Potem obaj rozmawiali o szczegółach, których Cas nie rozumiał, ale ufał, że Sam zadba, żeby wszystko było w porządku.

Właściciel obiecał jeszcze dziś przesłać kilka elektronicznych plików i czy pan Winchester mógłby je przetłumaczyć na pojutrze? Cas potwierdził. Sam dokończył w jego imieniu wszystkie ustalenia formalne. Po kwadransie zamknął laptopa i odwrócił się do Casa.

– Właśnie... dostałeś pierwsze zlecenie. – Podał kwotę, która sprawiła, że Cas zaniemówił. – Tyle zarobisz. Na razie. Więcej, jeśli dadzą ci kolejne teksty. Nie musisz brać wszystkiego, jeśli będziesz zbyt zmęczony. Ty decydujesz. Osobiście nie chciałbym, żebyś się przepracowywał. Nadal twoim pierwszym i najważniejszym zadaniem jest zdrowieć.

– A umowa? Potrzebne mi pozwolenie na pracę... – Przypomniał sobie Cas z nagłą paniką.

– Wszystko załatwione. Nie martw się – powiedział Sam. – Nie mówię, że w pełni legalnie, ale tak to jest z nami, Winchesterami, nie? – mrugnął. Wtedy huknęły drzwi i do bunkra wszedł Dean.

Wszedł... To był eufemizm. Wtoczył się. Zalany w trupa.


	8. Są takie chwile, kiedy najbardziej potrzebna jest miska

– O rany – powiedział Sam, rzucając się w stronę schodów, za późno żeby go złapać, kiedy potknął się i zleciał po stopniach. Zaciągnął go do jego pokoju, posadził na łóżku i zaczął zdejmować mu buty. Cas stał w progu, obserwując ich w milczeniu. Dean kiwał się do przodu i do tyłu, próbując coś powiedzieć.

– Sammy... wszystko spieprzyłem... wszystko... spieprzyłem... – Podparł się na rękach, posłusznie wyciągając stopy. Cuchnął jak gorzelnia. – Wszystko... I pojechałem na... rozstaje...

Sam zastygł.

– Ale nie mogłem jej... pocałować... nie mogłem... Sammy... Nie mogłem pocałować kogoś... _innego_. To nie byłoby... _w porządku_... – mamrotał Dean płaczliwie. – Spieprzyłem, Sammy. I... nie mogłem... to nie byłoby w porządku, bo on... bo ja go...

Sam odwrócił się do Casa.

– Cas, możesz przynieść z łazienki miskę? I ręcznik? – Poprosił. Cas skinął i natychmiast się oddalił.

– Zrobiłeś to? Zrobiłeś? Dean! – Uderzył go w twarz. Nie mocno. Akurat tyle, aby zmusić go do chwilowej koncentracji. – Dean! Spójrz na mnie, do cholery! Zrobiłeś to? Sfinalizowałeś _kontrakt na rozdrożu_?

– Nie. – Dean zamrugał. – Nie mogłem. Nie mogłem jej _pocałować_. To nie byłoby _w porządku_.

– Nie byłoby! – warknął wściekle Sam.

– Nie chcę nikogo innego, Sammy... – Dean pochylił się i wpadł w jego ramiona. – A on nie chce mnie! – Wcisnął twarz w spraną, miękką koszulę Sama.

Sam nagle zrozumiał.

Dean pojechał na rozdroże z powodu Casa. I nie mógł sfinalizować umowy przez Casa. Nie mógł _pocałować_ demona, aby przypieczętować umowę, bo całowanie kogoś _innego_ nie byłoby w porządku.

I _on_ go nie chce.

Sam objął brata i ukołysał w ramionach uspokajająco.

– Chce. Chce, tylko... – Odsunął Deana i zmusił go, żeby na niego spojrzał. – Dean. On chce, tylko teraz się trochę popsuło, ale on nadal cię chce.

Dean pokręcił głową żałośnie.

– Nie wziął ode mnie kanapki... I nie patrzy na mnie... I ja czytałem... Czytałem, Sam. Czytałem! Ten cholerny notes... – Chlipnął, wycierając nos wierzchem dłoni. – To było... _straszne_. – Sam nigdy nie widział, żeby Dean tak płakał. Mazał się jak dzieciak. – STRASZNE. Spieprzyłem, Sammy. Ale jak... to... naprawić?

– Naprawisz. Dean, naprawisz. On nadal cię chce – powtórzył Sam z nagłą pewnością w głosie. – Nadal. Przyrzekam, że to prawda. Nadal cię chce.

Dean popatrzył przymglonym, zbolałym wzrokiem.

Wtedy zjawił się Cas. Naprawdę w ostatniej chwili.

Sam podsunął miskę pod brodę Deana i kwaśny odór wymiocin rozniósł się po pokoju. Sam cierpliwie przytrzymywał miskę i ramię Deana, żałując, że nie ma dodatkowej pary rąk. I wtedy Cas się przysunął, kładąc mu rękę na czole i drugą na wstrząsanych spazmami plecach.

– Już dobrze, Dean... Już dobrze... – powiedział cicho. – Nie bój się, to zaraz minie...


	9. Klin

Ranek był ciężki.

Dean wślizgnął się do kuchni z nadzieją, że Sam i Cas już są po śniadaniu i omal zawrócił w progu, widząc ich przy stole. Sam skrzywił się na jego widok, wstał, włączył ekspres i zapytał, czy coś zje.

Dean odmówił. Kac to nie było coś, czego nie potrafiłby znieść. Ale spojrzenia Sama i Casa sprawiały, że miał ochotę wtopić się w ścianę. Stanął przy szafce z ekspresem i potulnie czekał na kawę.

– Więc? – spytał w końcu Sam.

– Więc co? – spytał ostrożnie.

– Masz coś do powiedzenia? – Sam odchylił się na krześle wyczekująco.

Dean skulił ramiona. Wolałby awanturę. Wolałby dostać w zęby. Wolałby nawet, gdyby obaj demonstracyjnie wyszli, zamiast _tego_. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, modląc się, żeby ta kawa w końcu zaczęła lecieć. Jakby to miało pomóc.

– Rozdroże… – Naprowadził go Sam, podnosząc brwi pytająco. – Po pijaku? Dean, serio?

Dean rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na Casa i nieco dłuższe na Sama, _błagając_ go niemo, żeby odpuścił. Sam najwyraźniej udawał, że nie rozumie. Nigdy wcześniej się nie znęcał, gdy Dean miał kaca.

Ale nigdy wcześniej Dean nie zrobił czegoś takiego.

– Nic się nie stało – powiedział niemrawo. – Nie ma o czym mówić.

Sam prychnął.

– Wczoraj byłeś bardziej rozmowny…

Dean zmartwiał.

– Tak?... – spytał w końcu. – A co mówiłem?...

– Że pojechałeś na rozdroże. Że wezwałeś jakiegoś salesmana. Czy to raczej była _ona_? Że prawie dobiłeś targu.

– Nie dobiłem.

– Skąd wiesz? – Nagle wtrącił się Cas.

– Wiem. – Dean powiedział z nieoczekiwaną pewnością. Sam z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech. O cokolwiek prosiłby Dean, na pewno tego nie dostał i mógł to stwierdzić od razu, bez żadnych wątpliwości, tu i teraz, w tej kuchni. Naocznie. Patrząc na Casa.

– Możesz nie pamiętać… – Upierał się Cas, wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

– Wiem, ok? Wiem.

– Ok, wczoraj też mówiłeś, że się nie udało. – Sam nieoczekiwanie rzucił mu koło ratunkowe. Wstał, włożył naczynia do zlewu. – Byłeś na to chyba zbyt pijany…

– Co jeszcze mówiłem? – Dean natychmiast pożałował tego pytania. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że było coś o całowaniu. Oczywiście dobicie targu pieczętowało się pocałunkiem, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał, żeby Sam go cytował, cokolwiek powiedział w tej kwestii wczoraj.

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

– Że wszystko spieprzyłeś, czyli stara śpiewka. I dalej mnóstwo pijackiego bełkotu. Trudno nawet powtórzyć.

Samowi nie umknęło, że chwilę przed tym zanim to powiedział obaj, Dean i Cas, po prostu zastygli w napięciu, _czekając_. Sam zdusił uśmiech, który nagle zaczął wypływać mu na twarz.

– Powinieneś podziękować Casowi. Trzymał ci głowę, gdy rzygałeś, a potem wszystko posprzątał, chociaż wyraźnie mu mówiłem, że zrobisz to sam. Rano. Nie pierwszy raz, co? – Nie powstrzymał się od złośliwości.

Dean zrobił się czerwony i z ulgą chwycił napełniony właśnie kubek. Poparzył sobie język, biorąc głęboki łyk i syknął.

– Boli? U, no coś takiego! – Sam wszedł w tryb _podły-brat_. – Kac to nic przyjemnego, ale przynajmniej nadal masz duszę, ha?

– Sam! – Podniósł głos, ale zabrzmiał żałośnie. – Co to?

Spojrzał na szklankę, którą znienacka podsunął mu Cas.

– Alka Selzer. Powinno trochę pomóc.

Sam przewrócił oczami. Niezawodny Cas instynktownie pospieszył Deanowi na pomoc. Pewne rzeczy się nigdy nie zmieniają, pomyślał i odetchnął z ulgą. Może Dean teraz uważa, że Cas go nie chce, ale Sam wczoraj miał rację, mówiąc mu, że wszystko się ułoży. Zakręcił kran i spojrzał na nich.

Głupki.

Stali tak, naprzeciwko, gapiąc się na siebie. Jak robili to niegdyś. Jak robili zawsze. No, może Dean trochę bardziej jak zbity pies tym razem, a Cas jeszcze bardziej skupiony i poważny niż zwykle. Może trzeba im trochę pomóc? Może powinni znów spędzić trochę czasu razem? Tak, przydałoby się im trochę czasu ze sobą.

– Wiesz co, Dean? Mam cię chwilowo dość! – powiedział nagle. – Wkurzyłeś mnie i nie mam ochoty cię dziś niańczyć. Cas, chciałeś się przydać? Proszę bardzo, masz zadanie. Dean powinien pić dużo płynów. Najlepiej wody i soków. Żadnej kawy! Jeśli teraz nie chce jeść, ok, ale potem powinien zjeść ciepłą zupę. Dopilnuj, żeby nie próbował się leczyć klinem. – Sam wycelował palec w Deana. – Będzie mieć takie pomysły.

– Co to: klinem? – spytał Cas.

– Klin klinem, czyli zapijanie kaca alkoholem – wyjaśnił precyzyjnie, żeby Cas dobrze zrozumiał. – Nie pozwól mu na to.

– Sam! – Dean jęknął, ale Sam już wymaszerował z kuchni, nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. Kiedy zostali sami, odwrócił się do Casa. – Nie musisz mnie niańczyć. Sammy żartował.

– Nie wyglądał, jakby żartował. – Cas pokręcił głową z powątpiewaniem. Sięgnął do lodówki. Wyjął sok. – Wczoraj powiedział, że mogę pracować. Jako tłumacz. Powiedział, że mam kwalifikacje.

– Och. No tak. Przecież znasz... języki... – Dean potarł czoło, próbując zebrać się do kupy.

– Mogę zarabiać. Nie musisz mi dawać pieniędzy. – Cas nalał sok do szklanki i postawił na stole. Wysupłał z kieszeni portfel ( _opakowanie zastępcze_ ) i wyjął kartę. Dean podniósł ręce w proteście. Naprawdę, nie miał na to dziś siły. Nie dziś.

Cas położył kartę na blacie i popchnął palcem w jego stronę.

– Sam pomógł mi wczoraj wysłać kilka e-maili. Jedno biuro odpowiedziało. Bardzo mili ludzie. Rozmawialiśmy przez internet i są gotowi dawać mi zlecenia. Za pieniądze, Dean. Mam pracę. – Cas powiedział to tak, jakby sam nie mógł w to uwierzyć. – _Pracę_ , Dean. Sam mi pomógł znaleźć pracę.

– To… To wspaniale. Naprawdę. Wspaniale – powiedział słabo.

Cas zamrugał nagle, spuścił głowę, jakby się zawstydził, że tak się chwali, że zajmuje cenny czas Deana swoimi mało ważnymi sprawami.

– Wypij sok. Sam powiedział, że powinieneś. Będę w pobliżu, gdybyś mnie potrzebował. W bibliotece. Będę pracował nad moim pierwszym zleceniem.

I poszedł.

Dean stęknął. To miała być jego kwestia: będę w pobliżu. To Dean miał się nim opiekowaća nie odwrotnie! Wszystko było nie tak.

Wszystko było nie tak...


	10. Najbardziej kochana Dziecina

Po drugiej tabletce Alka Selzer i kolejnej szklance wody Dean wreszcie przestał się czuć jakby siedział w helikopterze pikującym w dół. Zjadł tost, wypił kolejną porcję wody i, nie patrząc na porzuconą przez Casa kartę, zawlókł się do garażu.

Sam przyprowadził Impalę z podjazdu, gdzie Dean zostawił ją wczoraj, zbyt pijany, by wjechać do środka. Dean stał naprzeciwko maski i przyglądał się Dziecinie. Wyciągnął rękę i oparł się o chłodną karoserię. Pogłaskał ją delikatnie. Zasługiwała na coś lepszego. Na kogoś lepszego.

 _Cas znalazł pracę. Sam mu pomógł,_ pomyślał, wyciągając akcesoria do mycia. Pociągnął wąż i zaczął polewać auto. Brudna woda zaczęła spływać rynienkami do otworu z odpływem.

Sammy spostrzegł w Casie więcej, niż on. Znalazł rozwiązanie. Sammy lepiej opiekował się Casem. Sammy lepiej go rozumiał. _Oni rozmawiają ze sobą. Rozmawiają_ , wytłumaczył Dziecinie, zmywając brud gąbką. _Ja na niego nakrzyczałem. Sammy nigdy na niego nie krzyczy. Nigdy z niego nie żartuje._ Spłukał pianę i zaczął dokładnie wycierać wszystkie zakamarki. _Myślał, że go zbiję. Myślał, że znów go wyrzucę. Myślał, że ja pomyślałem, że on ukradł jedzenie i jestem o to zły. Przestraszyłem go, Dziecino. On się mnie boi. Przestraszyłem go._

Przez ponad godzinę czyścił, woskował i polerował Impalę, uciekając od natarczywej myśli, że Cas lubi Sammy’ego bardziej. To było głupie, to było śmieszne. To było złe, ale nie mógł przestać wspominać tej sceny z wczorajszego przedpołudnia, gdy Cas zasypiał na kanapie przed kominkiem a Sammy otulał go kocem.

I kiedy siedzieli razem przy stole, nad tym pismem klinowym, jak dwóch kujonów w szkolnej bibliotece, przerzucając się hermetycznymi terminami i zaglądając sobie wzajemnie do notatek, z wyrazem cichego, wzajemnego respektu.

Sam pomógł Casowi znaleźć pracę. Pracę, o której Cas marzył.

 _Już nas nie potrzebuje, Maleńka. Oddał mi tę głupią kartę, wiesz? Co mi strzeliło do głowy? Sammy się bardziej postarał. Dał mu wędkę, nie rybę. Zobaczył w nim możliwości. Ja się potrafię tylko gapić, a on widzi. I wiesz co, Dziecino? Wcale się mu nie dziwię. Cas jest mądry. Cas jest..._ Dean westchnął i nagle podskoczył, widząc przed sobą Casa.

Przez krótką, ale bardzo nerwową chwilę zastanawiał się gorączkowo, czy coś z tego, o czym myślał, powiedział na głos. Czy powiedział, że Cas jest _wspaniały_? Czy tylko pomyślał?

Cas wyciągnął do niego butelkę wody.

– Nie musisz mnie niańczyć – powiedział, trochę bardziej szorstko niż chciał. Pokazał prawie pustą butelkę na betonowej posadzce nieopodal. – Nie pierwszy raz mam kaca.

Cas postawił obok tę, którą przyniósł, odwrócił się i odszedł.

– Czekaj!

Cas przystanął.

– Um... yyy... – _Rany, co ty wyprawiasz? Po co go zatrzymujesz? Co chcesz powiedzieć? Skup się!, do cholery, Dean!_ – Jak twoja... yyy... praca?

Cas nie od razu odpowiedział. Zbliżył się niechętnie, zaledwie kilka kroków. Spojrzał na Impalę. Potem na kąt, w którym się schował kilka dni temu. W końcu na czubki stóp.

– Odesłałem pierwszą część zlecenia – powiedział w końcu cicho. – To był bardzo łatwy tekst. Szybko się uporałem. To łatwe.

– Cieszę się, naprawdę. / Jak twój ból głowy? – powiedzieli jednocześnie.

Cas wreszcie spojrzał na niego i Dean zrobił krok do przodu.

Nie wiedział co powiedzieć, ale bardzo chciał powiedzieć cokolwiek. Cokolwiek, żeby go zatrzymać, więc zaczął coś paplać, sam nie wiedział co, o bólu głowy, że praca jest najlepsza na kaca, o wosku, który kupił niedawno na jakiejś maleńkiej stacji i który okazał się bardzo dobry, bo czy można zaprzeczyć, że Impala teraz dopiero naprawdę lśni?, aż się można przejrzeć. Czy Cas chciałby się przejrzeć? ( _Co?! Na litość boską, zamknij się!_ ).

Ale Cas podszedł do Impali i naprawdę przez chwilę przyglądał się jej uważnie, badając czarną powierzchnię, w której odbijały się jarzeniówki. I ich twarze. Nachylone, razem, nad wozem.

– Wspaniała robota – pochwalił w końcu, bardzo, bardzo cicho i z jakiegoś powodu nadzwyczaj smutno. – To najbardziej zadbane auto, jakie widziałem. Widać, że je kochasz.

_Kocham ciebie, głupku!_

_O, rany!_

Dean odruchowo zakrył usta dłonią.

_O rany..._

_O rany._

_Serio?_

_No. To mam przegwizdane._


	11. Skrzaty

– O! Siedzicie tu sobie? – Sam zjawił się w dość hałaśliwy sposób otwierając drzwi i tupocząc podeszwami o betonową posadzkę. – Ponieważ mamy dziś co świętować, i nie chodzi o twojego kaca, Dean, tylko o pierwszy dzień nowej pracy Casa, więc robię porządny obiad a wy w związku z tym, skrzaty, musicie skoczyć po parę rzeczy do miasta. Zrobiłem listę.

– Ja pojadę... – powiedział Dean.

– Obaj pojedziecie. Cas potrzebuje złapać trochę świeżego powietrza, trochę tlenu po tym całym ślęczeniu przy biurku. I trochę słońca, bo krzywicy dostanie. – Sam wyciągnął ramiona przed siebie, w jednym ręku trzymając _kurtkę Deana_ a w drugim _starą kurtkę Deana_. – No już, Cas. Nie możesz pojechać w samym swetrze. Jest za zimno. Dean, włącz ogrzewanie w aucie. I nie otwierajcie okien.

Sam przyglądał się Casowi, powoli wciągającemu okrycie. Wisiało na nim żałośnie, mimo że miał pod spodem gruby, również za duży, wełniany sweter. Sam zmarszczył brwi. Cas przybierał na wadze, ale nadal widać było, jak bardzo wychudł w ostatnich miesiącach.

Ok., zgromił się w myślach. Nie czas teraz na roztkliwianie. Jest misja do zrobienia! Trzeba trzymać się planu!

– Naprawdę, mogę sam...

– O, lista! – Sam zignorował Deana całkowicie, wyciągając kartkę z kieszeni. – Cas, przypilnuj go, bo zostawiony bez nadzoru kupi tylko piwo, whisky, mrożoną pizzę i keczup. I ma jechać powoli! Przypilnuj, żeby nie przekraczał dwudziestu pięciu mil na godzinę!

Cas spojrzał na kartkę.

– Byłbym zapomniał! Jeszcze to! – Sam z drugiej kieszeni wyciągnął czapkę (za dużą) i nałożył Casowi na głowę, naciągnął dokładnie na uszy, sprawdził, czy jest zapięty, dał mu kuksańca w ramię i zniknął.

Dean nie wiedział, czy być na niego wściekły, czy mu wdzięczny. Otworzył drzwi po stronie pasażera i poczekał, aż Cas wsiądzie.

– Zapnij pas. – Przypomniał, siadając za kierownicą. Włączył silnik, włączył ogrzewanie, sprawdził nawiew. – Wygodnie ci?

Cas skinął, nadal trzymając przed sobą listę.

– Sammy ma rację. Pojedziemy ostrożnie, bo jestem wczorajszy... – mruknął, manewrując.

– Wczorajszy? Co to znaczy? – Cas wreszcie spojrzał na niego, nie kryjąc zainteresowania.

– Uhm... Pewnie mam jeszcze trochę promili we krwi... – Wyjechał na drogę. Było wczesne popołudnie. Okoliczne pola pokrywał śnieg z cienką warstewką lodu, skrzącą się w słońcu. Cas wydał z siebie zabawne stęknięcie dziecięcego zachwytu i przykleił się do szyby, chłonąc ten pocztówkowy krajobraz, z drzewami wzdłuż drogi, ciężkimi od śniegowych czap, z przejrzystym niebem i daleką linią lasu po ich prawej stronie.

Dean się uśmiechnął. Jednak zdecydowanie powinien być wdzięczny. Sam to mądry dzieciak.

Geniusz.


	12. Numer

Zostało kilka dni do Bożego Narodzenia. Uliczka przed sklepem była obwieszona światełkami. Wystawy przystrojone choinkami i Mikołajami rozdającymi prezenty. Zza drzwi sklepów dobiegały dźwięki świątecznych przebojów i kolęd. Cas rozglądał się oszołomiony, mijając dzieciaki z rogami reniferów na czapkach i jadącego gorzelną Mikołaja, zamaszyście machającego mosiężnym dzwonkiem i pokrzykującego: ho, ho, ho! Wesołych świąt!

Dean kupił od ulicznego sprzedawcy cukrową laskę w biało-czerwone pasy i wcisnął Casowi w rękę, zabierając mu listę. Cas obrócił się na pięcie za kolejnym dzieciakiem w wesołej czapce. Dzieciak pomachał taką samą, chociaż już zjedzoną do połowy laską i Cas odmachał mu, uśmiechając się… No cóż. Dean zagapił się na ten uśmiech tak bardzo, że omal nie wpadł na starszą panią, wyminął ją dziwacznie wykręcając tułów, stracił równowagę, poślizgnął się, wyciągnął rękę, żeby za coś złapać i…

– Trzymam cię.

Cas pociągnął go do siebie, całym swoim ciężarem równoważąc ciężar Deana. Przez chwilę parzył na niego uważnie tymi swoimi niebieskimi, tak nieprawdopodobnie niebieskimi oczami, póki Dean nie stanął pewnie na nogach. Dopiero wtedy go puścił. I dopiero wtedy odwrócił się i zniknął w głębi delikatesów.

W sklepie było sporo ludzi i Dean stracił go z oczu, biorąc wózek i szukając alejki z rzeczami z początku listy. Sam zwariował! Było tu pełno jakiś produktów, których na co dzień nie kupowali. Których nigdy nie kupowali! Dean nawet nie wiedział, jak niektóre z nich wyglądają!

Cholera, Sam! Zamierzasz urządzić przyjęcie jak Vatel? Nie wystarczyłaby pizza na dowóz i kratka poczciwego Red Stara? Owszem, Cas powinien dostać coś bardziej treściwego. Coś z witaminami. I może kieliszek wina. Podobno wino jest zalecane w rekonwalescencji. Dean sprawdził listę. Czy Sam pomyślał o winie?

Sam pomyślał o szampanie.

Dean westchnął przewracając oczami. Czasem z Sama wychodziła prawdziwa Samantha. Może jeszcze czekoladki z różową wstążeczką? Ok, Cas lubił czekoladki. Ostatecznie, czekoladki mogą być. Przecież to kalorie i w ogóle. Cas potrzebuje kalorii. Dobra, niech będą czekoladki. I szampan.

Dean przepychał się przez gęstniejący tłum klientów, wrzucając kolejne paczki, pudełka i puszki. Czasem musiał się wczytać w etykietki, bo już pomylił oliwki z kaparami. Cholerstwo wygląda podobnie: małe, okrągłe i zielone.

I nagle zobaczył Casa. Stał przy regale z serami i konwersował w najlepsze z jakąś dziewczyną. Dean odstawił trzymany słoiczek na półkę i podszedł bliżej. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się, odrzucała włosy i przechylała głowę, wsłuchana w to, co mówił Cas.

A on mówił… mówił…

Dean nie wiedział, co mówił, bo to nie był angielski. Mówił w obcym języku. Po włosku? Po hiszpańsku? Dean nie rozpoznałby, nawet gdyby Cas przebrał się w strój narodowy i wymachiwał flagą. Na flagach Dean także się nie znał.

Znał się na flircie i ta dziewczyna _flirtowała_!

Flirtowała z Casem!

Cas ściągnął czapkę i wsadził do kieszeni. Jego ciemne włosy sterczały w nieładzie. Różnica temperatur między dworem a sklepem wywołała na jego bladych policzkach rumieniec. I te cholerne oczy! Niebiesko-niebieskie, cholerne oczy, utkwione w dziewczynie, z maleńkimi zmarszczkami wokół, bo się ten cholerny anioł _uśmiechał_!

Dean prychnął ze złością.

A potem zamarł, bo dziewczyna wyciągnęła z kieszeni jakiś świstek i najwyraźniej zapisywała swój numer telefonu. Cas przyjął kartkę niepewnie. Przez to wyglądał jeszcze bardziej, cholera, co za głupek, uroczo! Dean zacisnął palce na rączce wózka.

W końcu dziewczyna pożegnała się (po raz kolejny odrzucając włosy i przechylając głowę i posyłając powłóczyste spojrzenie) i odeszła, a Cas odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Rozejrzał się. Spostrzegł Deana i podszedł.

– Mógłbym… mógłbym pożyczyć twój telefon? – spytał, mnąc w ręku karteczkę. Dean popatrzył, nie kryjąc ciekawości. Tak, to był numer. Nawet dwa numery! Jeden to za mało?! W pierwszym odruchu miał chęć odmówić, ale to by było dziecinne.

Wygrzebał telefon z kieszeni i podał mu.

– Pomóc ci?... – Cas rzucił okiem na wózek.

– Już prawie wszystko mam – powiedział kwaśno.

– Ok, to ja… Zaczekam na zewnątrz…

Dean wybałuszył oczy, myśląc: nie wierzę. _Nie wierzę._


	13. Prezent

Cas nie czekał przed sklepem. Nie czekał w sąsiedniej uliczce, przy Impali. Nie było go nigdzie i Dean poczuł nagły mróz pełznący wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Co mu strzeliło do głowy? Gdzie znów zniknął? Czy znów się czegoś przestraszył? Dean zrobił szybki rachunek sumienia.

Czy coś powiedział? Czy podniósł głos? Czy był rozzłoszczony, gdy dawał mu telefon? Czy Cas mógł odnieść wrażenie, że Dean był rozzłoszczony?

Nawet nie mógł zadzwonić do Sama.

Cholerny głupek!

– Dean? Możemy już wracać?

Obrócił się na pięcie. Cas stał kilka kroków od niego z kolorową torebką w ręku.

– Jezu! Cas! Myślałem…! Cholera! Gdzie byłeś? – wrzasnął, podchodząc.

Cas przechylił głowę. Zmrużył oczy i powiedział: w sklepie obok.

– Uhm… – Dean odetchnął kilka razy. – Uhm, ok. Wsiadaj. I załóż czapkę.

Cas umieścił torbę na tylnym siedzeniu, moszcząc ją tak, żeby nie spadła podczas jazdy, po czym usadowił się na przednim.

– Skorzystałem z twojego telefonu. Dziękuję. – Oddał mu aparat. – To były dwie miejscowe rozmowy – dodał, jakby Dean podejrzewał, że przeprowadzał telekonferencję z Singapurem.

– Ok, w porządku.

– I z tej karty, którą mi dałeś. Ale nie wydałem dużo i jak przyjdzie mój czek, to ci zwrócę.

– W porządku, Cas, nie musisz się tłumaczyć. To twoja karta. To był prezent. Nie musisz nic oddawać. – Dean zerknął w tylne lusterko. Cas najwyraźniej również pomyślał o prezentach.

Dean miał ochotę zapytać, do kogo dzwonił. Pewnie do tej dziewczyny. Ale wolałby, żeby to Cas przyznał. Czy powinien go zapytać? Nie. O takie rzeczy się nie pyta. Dean miał ochotę sprawdzić historię połączeń. Nie, to głupie. Przecież nie jest zazdrosny!

Nie będzie sprawdzał. Uszanuje prywatność Casa. Normalna sprawa. Gdyby pożyczył telefon Samowi też by nie sprawdzał. Przecież. Wcale.

Ok, sprawdzi później.

– Uhm… więc… Jak zakupy? – spytał niewinnie.

Cas znów patrzył na krajobraz za oknem. Odwrócił się na moment, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Dean miał na końcu języka: co to była za dziewczyna? Czy powinien pytać? Czy nie pytać?

Zanim rozstrzygnął tą palącą kwestię zajechali do domu.

I tam, w trakcie wypakowywania zakupów na stół w kuchni Cas oznajmił, że znalazł mieszkanie i chce się wyprowadzić.

 

 

– Mieszkanie? – Dean zmrużył oczy. – Kiedy? Gdzie?

– W Lebanon. Na… – Cas ściskał w dłoniach paczkę makaronu i wszyscy słyszeli trzask zgniatanego ciasta. – …Church Street. Ingrid mi powiedziała, że jej znajomy wyprowadza się niebawem. Wraca do Oslo. I mógłbym się wprowadzić. Dzwoniłem do właścicielki. To małe mieszkanie i jeśli będę pracował, będzie mnie stać. – Przeniósł wzrok z Deana na Sama. – Więc już nie będę wam zawracać głowy i…

– Ingrid ci powiedziała? – Głos Deana zgrzytał jak łańcuch po żwirze. – W sklepie? To nie do niej dzwoniłeś?

Cas zgniótł makaron na drobno. Sam w końcu się zebrał na tyle do kupy, że odebrał mu paczkę i odłożył na półkę nad lodówką.

– To dość… nieoczekiwane… – powiedział.

– To okazja – przyznał Cas, wciąż wpatrując się w Deana. – Dziękuję za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiliście, ale to najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Mina Deana świadczyła o czymś wręcz przeciwnym.

Cas nagle sobie coś przypomniał, podreptał do garażu i wrócił pospiesznie z kolorową torbą, którą położył między sprawunkami. Między butelką szampana i pudełkiem czekoladek, jakie chłopcy kupują dziewczynom na randkę. Kiedy im zależy.

– Tyle dla mnie zrobiliście… I chciałbym… Chciałbym… Jest ten zwyczaj, widziałem wiele razy w telewizji. Ten zwyczaj, żeby… – jąkał się, kiedy wyjmował paczki z torby i jedną podał Samowi a drugą Deanowi.

Sam wziął swoją. Dean nie. Odsunął się od stołu i oparł o krawędź zlewu, zaplatając ręce na piersiach.

– Dałeś mi czapkę i chciałbym ją zatrzymać… Więc teraz ty nie miałbyś czapki i dlatego… – Cas przyglądał się jak Sam rozrywa papier. Rzucał wciąż niespokojne spojrzenia w stronę Deana, nadal trzymając jego prezent w ręku.

– To… znakomita czapka! Bardzo… ładna! – Sam obejrzał jedno z tych włóczkowych świątecznych szkaradztw, z włóczkowym pyskiem renifera na czerwonym tle.

– Dean? Nie otworzysz swojego…? – spytał Cas cicho.

Dean oblizał wargi, wyjął z szafki pod zlewem jakiś pusty karton i postawił na stole.

– Możesz się w to spakować.

I wyszedł.


	14. Sammy wie

– Nie teraz, Sammy. – Dean podniósł ostrzegawczo dłoń.

Sam stał przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu. Dean nadal opierał ramiona o dach Impali, pochylony, z głową spuszczoną tak nisko, jak tylko zdołał.

– Wiesz, ile on ma lat? – spytał w końcu Sam. Dean westchnął.

– Sam! Proszę!

– Cztery i pół miliarda. Z tolerancją do pół miliarda.

Dean chwilę przetrawiał tę informację, zanim popatrzył na brata.

– Jest tu od początku. Od początku Ziemi. – Sam podniósł brwi. – Przynajmniej. Bo pewnie jest starszy. Widział więcej, niż możemy sobie wyobrazić. Ma prawo nie rozumieć naszych spraw, tak jak my nie rozumiemy jego spraw. Kpisz, że on nie zna piosenek Zeppelinów, a on, gdyby był do tego zdolny, mógłby kpić z ciebie, że nie znasz prekambru. Nawet nie wiesz, co to jest, prawda? Potrafisz wymienić wszystkie interglacjały? Nie? To czemu oczekujesz, że on będzie umiał zanucić _Smoke on the water_?

– Umie – burknął Dean. – I _Kashmir_. I _Schody do nieba_. I _Immigrant song_. Nauczyłem go

– Serio? Kiedy? – Zdziwił się. – Zresztą, nieważne. Nie o to chodzi, Dean... Chodzi o to, że nasze życie, ludzkie życie, z jego perspektywy jest mniej niż mgnieniem, a teraz utknął tu, w tym _mgnieniu_ , w tym ciele, które niczym nie przypomina tego, czym dysponował jako anioł i próbuje sobie z tym poradzić. Tak jak umie. Dean! – Sam rozłożył ramiona. – Wyjmij głowę z tyłka i spróbuj mu pomóc!

– A co ja robię?

– Wrzeszczysz. Błaznujesz. Milczysz. Obrażasz się. Wychodzisz. Pijesz. – Sam wyliczył bez zastanowienia. – Czy on ci kiedykolwiek czegoś odmówił? Kiedy jeszcze miał te swoje czary-mary? Czy kiedykolwiek odmówił pomocy? Czy nie ryzykował życia dla nas? Dla ciebie? Dean, wyciągnął cię z piekła. Mnie też.

– Trochę spieprzył sprawę z twoją duszą... – Dean wytknął kwaśno.

– O tym mówię, Dean. Zamiast docenić, co zrobił, ty masz pretensje. A zrobił więcej niż ktokolwiek. Gdyby nie on nadal bym tkwił w Klatce. – Sam potrząsnął głową.– O, czekaj! Gdyby nie on _nikt_ nie tkwiłby w Klatce, bo nie udałoby się nam odwrócić przeznaczenia i dziś nie byłoby już niczego, po Apokalipsie. Dosłownie niczego. Gdyby nie on _przegralibyśmy_ , Dean. _Nie. Byłoby. Nas._

– To co mam zrobić? – Dean zdawał się całkiem pokonany. – Zapakować ten jego karton i odwieźć do miasta?

– Okaż mu trochę szacunku, Dean. Powiedz mu co czujesz. Co _naprawdę_ czujesz.

Dean wypuścił powietrze z płuc. _O rany. Sammy wie._

– Masz wybór. Być dupkiem i znów go stracić, albo być facetem jakiego znam od dzieciństwa. Który potrafi zająć się tymi, których kocha.

Sam rzucił ostatnie, poważne spojrzenie i wyszedł, zostawiając Deana z samym sobą. Miał poczucie, że ziarno trafiło w żyzną glebę, ale jak ze wszystkimi wartościowymi sprawami, potrzeba było jeszcze trochę czasu, by pojawiły się owoce.


	15. Czynnik chorobowy

– Mogę? – Sam zapukał do pokoju Casa i zaczekał na pozwolenie, zanim wszedł. Zastał go klęczącego na podłodze, nad kartonem wypełnionym w połowie mikroskopijnym dobytkiem. Kilkoma sztukami odzieży, podniszczonym notesem i plastikową torebką z najbardziej osobistymi przyborami toaletowymi.

Cas patrzył posępnie na zawartość, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, jak nędzny jest jego stan posiadania. Sam usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

– Na pewno tego chcesz? – zapytał wprost. – Na pewno chcesz się wyprowadzić?

– Tak będzie lepiej, Sam – odparł Cas zmęczonym, zrezygnowanym głosem.

– Lepiej dla kogo? Bo na pewno nie dla Deana. Ani dla mnie – dodał. – Słuchaj, wiem, że Dean potrafi być wrzodem na tyłku, ale spróbuj spojrzeć na sprawy z jego perspektywy. Próbuje się tobą zaopiekować. Tak jak potrafi najlepiej. Może nie jest zbyt cierpliwy… i rozsądny… i z pewnością ma niewyparzoną gębę… I nie bardzo sobie radzi z gniewem... Ani w ogóle z uczuciami, ale to _Dean_ , Cas. Dean. Naprawdę się stara. Więc może pomóż mu trochę, schowaj na jakiś czas dumę do kieszeni i pozwól mu się sobą zająć?

Cas podniósł na niego te swoje niebieskie, lśniące oczy, szeroko otwarte i czujne.

– Myślisz, że jestem dumny? – spytał z niespodziewaną goryczą.

– Myślę, że jest ci trudno, biorąc pod uwagę to kim jesteś, przyjmować pomoc od kogoś takiego jak Dean i ja... – zaczął, ale Cas przerwał mu oschle.

– Już nie jestem aniołem, Sam, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Jestem nikim. Spójrz na mnie...

– Ej! – Sam nagle podniósł głos, celując w niego palcem. – Po pierwsze, utraciłeś zdolność robienia tych waszych anielskich sztuczek, ale nie przestałeś być sobą! Nadal masz parę asów w rękawie i, do cholery, nie uważasz, że przynajmniej niektóre z nich są _cholernie_ _imponujące_? I kiedy mówię: imponujące, mam na myśli: trudne do ogarnięcia umysłem! I po drugie, kolego – Sam trochę się wkurzył – byciem człowiekiem samo w sobie może nie jest jakimś szczególnym osiągnięciem, ale na pewno nie jesteś z tego powodu _nikim_! Chyba, że uważasz, że i ja i Dean też jesteśmy nikim!

Cas gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

– Źle mnie zrozumiałeś! Sam! Nie to chciałem powiedzieć!

– Oby! – Sam parsknął, jak koń po galopie. Wyłamał palce i skoncentrował się na tym, po co właściwie tu przyszedł. – Chciałbym, żebyś przemyślał ten pomysł z wyprowadzką. Oczywiście, uszanuję twoją decyzję i pomogę ci, jeśli się zdecydujesz... Ale...

– Źle się czuję, Sam – wymamrotał Cas.

– Jak? Teraz? – Sam natychmiast odepchnął karton pod ścianę i złapał go za ramię.

– Teraz nie, ale często. Ostatnio coraz częściej.

– A co się dzieje? – Sam odruchowo sprawdził czoło Casa, czy nie ma gorączki i kazał mu otworzyć usta szeroko, żeby mógł obejrzeć gardło. – Boli cię coś? Głowa? Brzuch?

– Brzuch. – Przyznał Cas. Sam kazał mu pokazać gdzie i opisać ból. I co jeszcze się dzieje. Co czuje. Po chwili coś mu zaczęło świtać.

– Więc czasem nie możesz jeść i żołądek ci się ściska i czujesz takie łaskotanie? – Podsumował. – I miewasz dreszcze i robi ci się gorąco, pieką cię policzki i czasem nie możesz mówić, ani myśleć? I czasem twoje serce bije za mocno i za szybko, a czasem wydaje się, jakby w ogóle nie biło?

– Tak. I jeszcze... – Cas zamrugał z zażenowaniem, wspiął się do ucha Sama i wyszeptał jeszcze jeden objaw. Sam omal nie odgryzł sobie języka, próbując zachować powagę.

– Zauważyłeś, co może wywoływać te... słabości? – zapytał Sam nieco wyższym tonem, niż normalnie. Cas pokręcił głową.

– Jeszcze tego nie rozgryzłem, ale nie chcę was narażać, jeśli to coś zaraźliwego... Powinienem się wyprowadzić. Nie sądzisz? Tak będzie najlepiej.

Sam przeprosił na chwilkę, wyszedł z pokoju, zamknął za sobą drzwi, zasłonił usta i chichotał przez chwilę, po czym uderzył się w policzek ( _weź się w garść, chłopie_!) i wrócił do Casa, bladego z przejęcia i niepokoju.

– Niech zgadnę... Teraz czujesz się dobrze? – Sam poczekał aż Cas potwierdzi. – I kiedy jesteśmy sami w bibliotece, to też nic ci nie dolega? Ok., w porządku. Ale kiedy jesteś w garażu z Deanem, albo jemy wszyscy razem, albo jedziecie do sklepu, albo kiedy Dean podaje ci leki, wtedy czujesz się gorzej?

– Tak. I kiedy mi zmienia bandaż na żebrach. Wtedy czuję się naprawdę paskudnie. – Cas zamrugał. – Wiesz co to jest? Domyślasz się?

Sam nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

– Tak, ale nie powinieneś się tym martwić. Dean ma to samo. Od kilku lat, i żyje. Jak widać. – Poklepał Casa po ramieniu.

– Więc to _jest_ zaraźliwe! – wykrzyknął Cas.

Sam wywrócił oczami, jakby chciał powiedzieć: boże, daj mi siłę z tymi dwoma baranami.

– Ty też to masz od kilku lat. Od pięciu, jak mi się zdaje. Tylko do tej pory nie zauważałeś fizjologicznych objawów. Prawdopodobnie tłumiła je obecność łaski. Kiedy stałeś się człowiekiem, wszystko... no cóż, też stało się bardziej... ludzkie. – Sam pokiwał głową. – Bardziej cielesne. I objawy się nasiliły, bo... Powiedzmy, że tak reagujesz na czynnik chorobowy.

– Czyli?

Sam nagle spostrzegł, że nawet anioł tak stary jak Ziemia może być zwyczajnie tępy.

– Na Deana, Cas. Tak reagujesz na Deana.


	16. Wszelkie objawy

Cas stał przed lustrem, próbując zawiązać krawat. Nie był to jego krawat. Znalazł go w szafie ze starymi rzeczami, pozostawionymi przez któregoś z Ludzi Pism. Pachniał starym drewnem i kulkami lawendy. To był bardzo słaby zapach i całkiem przyjemny.

Krawat nie chciał się dać zawiązać.

– Musisz tu przytrzymać. – Dean zjawił się tak niespodziewanie, że Cas drgnął, przestraszony. – Pomóc ci?

Cas zamrugał, czując co najmniej połowę z objawów, które wymienił Samowi. Dean stanął za nim i chwycił oba końce krawata. Cas poczuł _wszystkie_ objawy, plus kilka nowych. Już chciał się wyślizgnąć i uciec do siebie, kiedy przypomniał sobie słowa Sama: _mógłbyś schować dumę do kieszeni i mu pomóc? Pozwolić się sobą zająć?_ Więc został. Chociaż to było trudne. Trudniejsze, niż… Zastanowił się. Niż walka z hordą demonów. Horda demonów to łatwizna. Trudniejsze nawet niż konfrontacja z Rafaelem. Rafael przy tym to… Cas się zastanowił, co mówią ludzie w takich przypadkach. Na pewno mają jakieś określenie. Na pewno Dean ma jakieś określenie. Dean zawsze wie, co powiedzieć w takich sytuacjach. We wszystkich sytuacjach.

I teraz stoi za nim i pomaga mu związać krawat. I Cas czuje jego ramiona wokół swoich ramion. Ciepło bije od Deana. I zapach. Cas wciągnął ostrożnie powietrze. Znał ten zapach. Lubił ten zapach. Zapach Deana.

– Popatrz, przekładasz tu i... gotowe! – Dean popatrzył w lustro z zadowoleniem. Wyrównał węzeł, podsunął do kołnierzyka (znaleziona w szafie koszula nie była tak obszerna jak ubrania Winchesterów. Najwyraźniej Ludzie Pism byli drobniejsi, dzięki temu Cas wyglądał całkiem... schludnie) i wygładził materiał dłonią na całej długości.

Cas wyglądał bardzo schludnie. Bardzo ładnie. Jak na twardego skurczybyka, który rzucił koktajlem Mołotowa w swojego brata, _najpotężniejszą broń Niebios_. Lista rzeczy, które zrobił Cas odkąd się poznali była… Monumentalna. Dean przypomniał sobie te wszystkie chwile, gdy stawali ramię w ramię przeciwko draniom, którzy chcieli podpalić świat. Ramię w ramię, nawet kiedy wydawało się, że to samotna konna szarża na czołgi. Na pieprzoną Gwiazdę Śmierci.

_Czy kiedykolwiek odmówił ci pomocy? Okaż mu trochę szacunku, powiedz mu co czujesz. Co naprawdę czujesz._

– Chciałbym, żebyś został.

– Chciałbym zostać – powiedzieli jednocześnie, patrząc w swoje odbicia. Cas odwrócił się, oparł o ramę lustra i spojrzał na Deana.

– Przepraszam – znów to zrobili.

Dean uśmiechnął się i Cas na chwilę zapomniał o prekambrze, interglacjałach i wszystkim, co nie wiązało się z tym irytującym, upartym, złośliwym _człowiekiem_. Który wcale nie był nikim. 

– Nie chcę być dłużej dupkiem, Cas. Nie mogę cię stracić. Nie chcę. Potrzebuję cię. – Dean nabrał powietrza w płuca. _Ok. Co naprawdę czujesz._ Teraz albo nigdy. – Kocham cię.

 

Był  _wszystkim_. 

 

Sam w kuchni kroił jabłka na szarlotkę i myślał: _jestem cholernym Kupidynem. Jestem zajebiście skutecznym Kupidynem. Jestem..._ I wtedy zadzwonił telefon. To była Sarah. I Sam nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Cas miał rację.

 _To_ było zaraźliwe.

Miał wszelkie objawy.


	17. Lista cennych rzeczy

– I Sarah, prawie już nie śnię koszmarów! – Cas rozgadał się jak podekscytowany kilkulatek, opowiadając wszystkie najważniejsze wydarzenia z ostatnich tygodni. – Odkąd śpię z Deanem prawie już nie mam koszmarów. I on mówi zawsze _nasz_ pokój, a nie _jego_ pokój. Nasz. – Cas popatrzył w oczy Sarah, jakby chciał upewnić się, że dobrze go zrozumiała. – Nasz, nie jego. I mówi: idź do sypialni i ma na myśli swój pokój, a nie mój. I mam połowę szafy i zawiesiłem tam moje obrazki i zdjęcie... Poczekaj! Pokażę ci! Zdjęcie! – Poderwał się i pokuśtykał do dormitorium.

– Zamęcza cię? Masz już dość? – Sam postawił na niskim stoliku talerz ciasteczek i kubki z kawą i opadł ciężko na kanapę. – Jesteś tu raptem pół godziny i pewnie już żałujesz, że przyjechałaś... – Zrobił zeza, nadął policzki i wywalił język na brodę, próbując ją rozbawić. Skutecznie. Sarah roześmiała się perliście.

– Cas wydaje się bardzo szczęśliwy. I chyba sporo przybrał? – Sięgnęła po herbatnika. – Osiem, dziesięć funtów, na oko.

– Prawie dwanaście – powiedział z odcieniem dumy. – Dean powiesił w łazience kartkę i raz w tygodniu jest ważenie i z całą celebracją notujemy wynik. – Sam przyglądał się jej z szerokim, nieco idiotycznym uśmiechem, prawie nie mrugając. – Sarah... Wyglądasz bardzo... – Zaczął miękko, spłoszył się i dokończył niezdarnie. – Zdrowo.

– Ty też – powiedziała, nieco zarumieniona. – Bardzo... zdrowo. Nad wyraz zdrowo.

Cas przybiegł z powrotem, wepchnął się między Sarę i Sama i podetknął jej pod nos tanią ramkę, w której tkwił pasek trzech zdjęć z automatu. Sara wzięła ramkę i dokładnie je obejrzała.

Na pierwszym Cas i Dean ramię w ramię, obaj patrzą w dół, jakby się zastanawiali, co robić. Na drugim Dean patrzy prosto w kamerę, uśmiechnięty łobuzersko, jakby właśnie powiedział coś zabawnego i trochę niegrzecznego. Cas patrzy na niego, nieco z boku, z przechyloną głową, z napięciem, najwyraźniej próbując zrozumieć żart. Na ostatnim Cas ma znów pochyloną głowę, jak na pierwszym zdjęciu, ale nie widać jego miny, bo Dean go zasłania.

Całuje go.

Sarah uśmiechnęła się ze wzruszeniem.

– To bardzo piękne zdjęcie – powiedziała po chwili, zwracając ramkę. Cas przytaknął gorliwie.

– I Sarah! Dean kazał mi zrobić listę! Do czego się przydaję. Chcesz zobaczyć? – Cas nie czekając na odpowiedź pobiegł do sekretarzyka i po chwili wrócił z małym notesem, zapisanym w dwóch trzecich. Przekartkował go szybko i podsunął Sarze do przeczytania.

_Lista ~~rzeczy~~ cennych rzeczy, które robię dla Sama i Deana (i Meg)_

  1.       zdrowieję
  2.       dużo jem i dużo śpię. Nie oszczędzam!
  3.       czytam z Samem
  4.       opowiadam mu o rzeczach, które widziałem
  5.       o ewolucji
  6.       o historii
  7.       o innych cywilizacjach
  8.       o wymarłych zwierzętach
  9.       o starożytnych bestiach
  10.   tłumaczę teksty z biblioteki Ludzi Pism
  11.   uczę go enochiańskiego
  12.   rysuję mapy
  13.   starożytne budynki
  14.   machiny
  15.   anatomie bestii
  16.   i innych stworzeń
  17.   gramy w szachy
  18.   i senet
  19.   opiekuję się Meg, karmię ją i zmieniam jej piasek
  20.   głaszczę Meg
  21.   bawię się z nią papierkiem na nitce
  22.   słucham jak mruczy i pozwalam jej spać w łóżku (chociaż Dean się trochę złości)
  23.   Dla Deana: jestem (to chyba trochę mało, ale Dean mówi, że wystarczy)
  24.   czasem płacę za zakupy (chociaż Dean każe mi się przestać wygłupiać i krzyczy, żebym się wypchał moją głupią kartą i grozi, że przestanie mnie zabierać do sklepu)
  25.   bo zarabiam. Mam pracę i własne pieniądze i Dean nie musi mi dawać swoich (Dean właśnie powiedział, że go wkurzam i że będzie mi dawał co chce i żebym nie mówił mu, co ma robić i żebym przestał pisać głupoty, bo mi zabierze ten notes. Powiedział jaki notes, ale nie mogę go zacytować, bo to niegrzeczne).



Sarah roześmiała się, widząc na marginesie koślawy dopisek (zapewne ręką Deana) _cholerny, Cas, cholerny notes._ A pod spodem: _jeśli mi zabierze notes, kupię sobie nowy, bo mam własne pieniądze_. A pod spodem znów ręką Deana: _rozum sobie kup_.

Sarah w późniejszych dniach spostrzegła, co miał na myśli Sam, opowiadając o ich relacji. Cas i Dean krążyli wokół siebie jak dwie gwiazdy w układzie podwójnym. Cały czas w pobliżu, w zasięgu głosu, wzroku. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że to Dean dominuje, z tym swoim nieustannym kpieniem, szeregiem niewybrednych obelg i złośliwości, gburowatym, czasem zaborczym obejściem, ale Sarah widziała też te mniej oczywiste gesty, kiedy zjawiał się zawsze wtedy, gdy Cas go potrzebował, jakby miał jakiś radar. Zdejmował z wyższej półki książkę, której Cas nie mógł dosięgnąć. Przynosił gorące kakao. Z piankami, bo Cas uwielbiał pianki. Bezczelnie zaglądał mu przez ramię i komentował zapiski w tym podniszczonym notesie, jednocześnie podsuwając ulubione smakołyki czy mierzwiąc mu włosy z ujmującą czułością. Nawet stawał tak, jakby chciał go zasłonić, wygrodzić mu kawałek bezpiecznej, spokojnej przestrzeni. I nieustannie zerkał gdzie Cas jest, co robi, jak się czuje. Wysyłał go na drzemki, pilnował leków, wiedział, co Cas zjadł, ile płynów wypił, kiedy był w toalecie i czy potrzebuje dodatkowego swetra. Poprawiał mu ubranie, trzymał za rękę pod stołem i zarówno Sam jak i Sarah udawali, że wcale tego nie widzą.

Któregoś popołudnia, dwa czy trzy dni po swoim przyjeździe pojechała z Deanem do miasta na zakupy. Cas spał, kiedy wyjeżdżali, ale gdy już mieli prawie załadowany wózek zadzwonił do Deana. Dean odebrał natychmiast.

– Co się stało?... Na pewno nic? Jestem w sklepie, chciałbyś coś?... Na pewno nic? – Dean rzucił Sarze spojrzenie: _akurat_ i wrzucił do koszyka pudełko mlecznych czekoladek. – Za jakieś trzydzieści minut – odpowiedział na zadane pytanie. Potem wygłosił długawe i dość nudne sprawozdanie jak dojechali do sklepu, jaka jest pogoda, że są wyjątkowo ładne jabłka, których zważyli całą torbę. Może Cas zrobiłby z nich jabłecznik i wieczorem zjedzą go, oglądając film.

Sarah zrozumiała, że Dean mówi do Casa cokolwiek, jakieś zwykłe rzeczy, paplanie, tylko żeby Cas go słyszał. Wreszcie Dean spytał:

– Jest tam Sam? Możesz podać mu telefon?... Sam? Znów koszmar?... Uspokoił się już?... Nie ma gorączki? Na pewno?... Wiem, że sprawdziłeś, po prostu pytam... Tak, Sarah jest obok. Oczywiście, że nie pozwolę jej dźwigać. Sam! Oczywiście, że nie pozwolę jej za nic płacić! – Przewrócił oczami i wyszeptał do Sary: zabiłby mnie, jeślibyś zapłaciła choćby za lizaka. Tak, idziemy już do kasy. Powiedz mu, że niedługo będę.

Dean rozłączył się i schował telefon, zerkając na Sarę.

– Czasem się jeszcze zdarzają.

– Złe sny?

Dean skinął głową, manewrując wózkiem między piramidami puszek i pudełek ułożonych w finezyjne stożki.

– Coraz rzadziej, na szczęście – powiedział z dozą ulgi, ale zaraz wyrzucił z siebie – połowa z nich to ja, wyrzucający go na mróz, a druga połowa ja przyglądający się bezczynnie, jak głoduje i zamarza. – W jego spojrzeniu pojawiło się coś zaczepnego, jakby zachęcał Sarę, żeby się oburzyła, żeby wytknęła, jak okropnie postąpił z Casem, wyrzucając go z bunkra i nie odzywając się kilka miesięcy, jak bardzo powinien się wstydzić, że Cas głodował, że nie miał gdzie spać, że prawie umarł na tym mrozie, ale Sarah uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

– Uspokaja się, kiedy słyszy twój głos.

Dean prychnął, wyjmując produkty na taśmę kasową.

– Tak. To licencjonowany głupek, nie zauważyłaś? – odrzekł szorstko.

Wszystko to Sarah miała zobaczyć w najbliższych dniach, tymczasem pochylała się nad notesem Casa i jego _listą przydatnych i wartościowych rzeczy, które wnosi w życie Sama, Deana i Meg_. Sarah poczuła, że kogoś tu brakuje. Poprosiła o ołówek i dopisała siebie do nagłówka (zaraz po Meg) oraz dołożyła punkt na dole

     26. Dla Sary: zdrowieję i jestem kochany – przeczytał na głos Cas.

Uściskał Sarę mocno, ześlizgnął się z kanapy i kucnął przy stoliku.

– Dean powiedział, że mnie kocha. – Wypalił nagle. Przez chwilę patrzył na Sarę i na Sama, a uśmiech powoli gasł na jego twarzy. – Coś źle powiedziałem? To jedna z tych rzeczy, których się nie mówi?

– Myślę, że Sam i Sarah już to wiedzieli wcześniej, ale cieszę się, że rozwiałeś ich wątpliwości. Gdyby je mieli. – Dean zjawił się dość nagle za kanapą, obszedł ją dookoła i usiadł na stoliku, dokładnie naprzeciw kompletnie zaskoczonego brata i ich osobistej _pomocy medycznej_. Podał Casowi kubek. – Widzę, że Sam już przyniósł ciasteczka. Sarah, próbowałaś? Cas upiekł je dla ciebie. Są w trzech smakach, bo nie był pewny, co lubisz.

Cas cofnął się, przysiadając na piętach z niepewną miną. Dean mrugnął do niego, podparł brodę na pięści i uśmiechnął się beztrosko. Małe zmarszczki utworzyły siateczkę wokół jego oczu. Cas rozjarzył się jak latarnia morska.

– I Sarah, Dean kazał mi też obiecać, że zawsze będę mu mówił, kiedy wpadnę w kłopoty. Cokolwiek się stanie. – Cas odstawił kubek, przekartkował swój zeszycik, znajdując odpowiednią listę z nagłówkiem _Obietnice_. Zaczął wyliczać precyzyjnie: – Że się nie poddam. Że nie będę spać w garażu. Że go nie zostawię. Że nie będę mówić: nic takiego, jeśli chodzi o ważne sprawy. Na przykład kiedy coś naprawdę boli, albo kiedy się czegoś boję. To nie jest _nic takiego_ i mam mu mówić, _zawsze_. Sarah, czy ty też obiecałaś mówić wszystko Samowi? – Cas przerwał swoją wyliczankę i ze szczerym zainteresowaniem podniósł wzrok na Sarę.

Sam się zakrztusił. Sarah zrobiła się czerwona a Dean zachichotał.

– Bo on cię kocha, więc może powinnaś? – powiedział Cas z namysłem.

Dean roześmiał się głośniej, gwałtownie wstając i łapiąc Casa za ramiona.

– Ok., Panie Dyskrecjo, czas na mały spacer.

– Ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłem opowiadać Sarze...

– Jutro dokończysz. Teraz Sam musi jej coś _opowiedzieć_!... – Dean pospiesznie i stanowczo sterował Casem do dormitorium.

Zamknął drzwi za nimi, w ich pokoju, i przez chwilę stał, trzymając go w objęciach. Wiedział, że teraz Sam przeprowadza może najważniejszą rozmowę życia i, jeśli będzie mieć szczęście (a Dean miał dziwną pewność, że tak), też będzie za chwilę obejmował kogoś, kogo kocha.

– Dean? – Cas oparł policzek na jego ramieniu i przez chwilę pozwalał się delikatnie kołysać. – Wtedy, jesienią, kiedy nie miałem już pieniędzy i nie miałem gdzie spać... i byłem _taki głodny_... Powinienem do ciebie zadzwonić? Nie czekać? Powinienem zadzwonić pierwszy?

_Powinienem schować dumę do kieszeni? Pozwolić mu się sobą zająć?_

– To ja powinienem zadzwonić. Powinienem. Ale gdybyś zadzwonił i powiedział, że jest źle... jak bardzo jest źle... przyjechałbym natychmiast. Natychmiast. Uniknęlibyśmy tego całego bałaganu.

– Przepraszam, że nie zadzwoniłem.

– To ja przepraszam. – Dean przycisnął go mocniej i ciaśniej. – Byłem okropnym dupkiem. Dlatego właśnie musisz mi mówić, jeśli coś się dzieje złego. Ok.? Zawsze. Od razu, ok.? Czasem nie widzę, że coś się psuje. Że coś robię źle, dlatego musisz mi pomóc. Musisz mi mówić. Żeby uniknąć bałaganu, ok.?

– Teraz już mówię.

– I tak ma zostać. – Dean pocałował go w usta. I Cas po chwili oddał pocałunek. Nie raz już się obejmowali, całowali. Cas wiedział, co się dzieje, nie niepokoił się. Oswajał się swoim tempem. Wszystkie dobre rzeczy wymagają czasu. Nie robili nic więcej. Do dziś. I Dean chciał, żeby dziś zrobili więcej.

Położyli się na łóżku, ściągając ubrania powoli, między pocałunkami. Między objęciami. Między głaskaniem, przytulaniem, ściskaniem... Między oddechami, które przyspieszyły. Które stały się głębsze. Które stały się urywane. Głośne. Niecierpliwe.

Dean pochylał się nad Casem i mówił mu, co będzie za chwilę i czy to jest ok.? I żeby się nie denerwował. Żeby się rozluźnił. Że może otworzyć oczy, jeśli chce, i że (generalnie) będzie im obu łatwiej, jeśli przestanie wstrzymywać oddech. Całowanie a udzielanie pomocy metodą usta-usta to jednak nie jest taka sama zabawa.

– Ufasz mi?... – spytał. Cas przygryzł wargę.

– Ufam... – wyznał niepewnie i Dean pomyślał, że zrobi wszystko, _wszystko_ , żeby nie zawieść tego zaufania.

I nie zawiódł.


	18. Mój głupek

– Spanikowałeś trochę? – spytał, łagodnie zsuwając się na bok i odwracając go twarzą do siebie. Cas zakrył się rękami. – W porządku, ej. W porządku.

Wsunął ramię pod głowę Casa, zagarniając go w objęcia, drugą ręką odsuwając jego dłonie. Policzki Casa były czerwone i uciekł wzrokiem, zawstydzony.

– Ej, nic się nie stało. – Zapewnił go. – Nic już nie będziemy robić. Tylko sobie poleżymy teraz. Odpoczniemy.

– Przepraszam...

– Nie przepraszaj. Tak to działa. Mówisz _stop_ i przerywamy. Nic się nie stało. – Uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał go po ramieniu, po plecach. – Jak się czujesz? Boli cię coś? Przestraszyłeś się? Co zrobiłem, że chciałeś przestać? Powiedz, żebym wiedział.

– Och! Tak mi głupio! – Cas zajęczał, znów zakrywając twarz. – Nie wiem... po prostu... To było... Takie... Przyjemne i... _intensywne_ , aż... chciałem... _krzyczeć_...

Dean stłumił śmiech, wciskając nos we włosy Casa.

– Spanikowałeś, bo chciało ci się krzyczeć? – Upewnił się. Cas nadal się zasłaniał, próbując się od niego odwrócić, ale Dean trzymał go bardzo mocno i bardzo ciasno w objęciach. – Przecież... To nie jest twój pierwszy raz. Przecież już spałeś z... tą... – Dean pomyślał, że to nie najlepszy pomysł teraz przypominać Casowi jego pierwszy seks, zakończony torturami i pchnięciem ostrza między żebra.

– Tak, ale... z tobą... – Cas wreszcie opuścił dłonie i popatrzył na niego. – Z tobą jest inaczej.

Dean zastanowił się, czy chce zaryzykować pytanie: inaczej dobrze, czy inaczej źle. Jednak Cas już pospieszył z niewinnym, naiwnym wyznaniem: jesteś... _wszystkim_ , Dean. Jesteś _wspaniały_! I czułem się jakbym _leciał_! I nagle się przestraszyłem, że stracę kontrolę... i... spadnę, albo...

– Przecież cię trzymam. – Dean przycisnął go do siebie jeszcze mocniej, jeśli to było w ogóle możliwe. – Mam cię. Złapię cię – powiedział mu wprost do ucha. – Możesz stracić kontrolę. Powinieneś. Tak to działa.

I przysiągł sobie, że głupi anioł straci kontrolę bardzo szybko i tak bardzo straci, że nie będzie wiedział, czy leci czy spada, tak mu się pomieszają kierunki. I będzie krzyczał, głupek, aż zabraknie mu powietrza w płucach. I ciekawe co _wtedy_ powie.

_Jesteś wszystkim, Dean._

_Czy on naprawdę to powiedział?_

_O, rany..._

_No to mam przegwizdane,_ pomyślał z błogim uśmiechem.

Nad ranem Cas zasnął kompletnie wyczerpany i z całą pewnością zachrypnięty, oddychając tak wolno i cicho, jakby prawie wcale. Dean przyglądał mu się, mimo zmęczenia nie mogąc zasnąć. Po prostu patrzył na niego, na jego twarz, z rozluźnionymi mięśniami, z ustami lekko rozchylonymi, z uniesionymi kącikami warg. Patrzył na potargane włosy i krawędź ucha i rzęsy. I szyję, na której ciemniała pierwsza malinka.

 _Mój głupi anioł_ , pomyślał, otulając go kołdrą. _Mój głupek._


End file.
